


Nostalgic

by Kimiko_Mekishika



Category: Haikyuu!!, haikyuu
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 09:43:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 24,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19827529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimiko_Mekishika/pseuds/Kimiko_Mekishika
Summary: Miu Muta was best friends with Yuu Nishinoya when they were children, despite Miu being one year his junior. She was the one that got him hooked on volleyball after he mother got her one as a birthday present. She and Yuu figured out positions they liked to play and found teams to play on in elementary school, Miu then got hooked on all sports through volleyball.Miu moves with her mom and ended up attending Kitagawa Daichi, quitting volleyball in her second year after tearing her ACL during a soccer match. Miu's mother got moved across the country, so Miu moved back to her old house after nearly a month at Aoba Johsai, meaning she transferred schools to Karasuno, right after their practice match. She becomes the team manager for the boys volleyball squad that she knows her childhood best friend and, unbeknownst to him, crush plays on. Pleasant, right?





	1. "He Who is Called 'Ace'"

A short blonde girl made her way inside her new school building. Miu Muta was sucking on a cream soda lollipop that reminded her of Gari-Gari-Kun soda. Her uniform was the normal shirt, skirt, and knee socks, but her black blazer was halfway off her right shoulder and a lace-looking black choker was around her neck. She wore dark black eyeliner and mascara to enhance her icy blue eyes. On her fingers were multiple silver skull rings. On her bag, there were stickers for rock bands, Metallica, Slayer, Iron Maiden, Darkthrone, and Morbid Angel to name a few. A black cross keychain swung back and forth as she walked. Her hair was in two ponytails just behind her ears. Just your typical goth girl.

"Ah, you must Miu Muta." The secretary smiled from the help desk.

"Yeah, I can get my schedule and locker info right?" Miu shifted her weight to her right leg, when was generally more balanced. After her ACL tear two years ago, Miu went through physical therapy and her own personal training. She could participate in gym and short bursts of physical activity, but serious sport commitments were out of the question. This pissed her off. 

"Here you are. You are in class 1-5 on the first floor." The secretary gestured down the hallway. Whispers filled the hallway as Miu walked through. Her unnatural European look from her father's side gave her half of the attention. Miu kept her eyes straight though, she wasn't looking for friends or a relationship with anyone that wasn't interested in volleyball. It was and will always be her first love. Miu paused at the kiosk in the center of the hall, finding the form she was looking for and slid it into her bag. She finally arrived at her classroom.

"Hello, I'm Miu Muta and it's a pleasure to meet you." Miu bowed upon entry of her class. The teacher was unfazed and the students even more so. 

"Ah yes, Muta-san please have a seat." The teacher continued to write on the board. Miu took an open desk near the back by a green-haired boy. Miu took note of the volleyball shoes poking out of his bag. She took out a notebook and the club form and began to fill the club form out, pretending to be taking notes. When lunch rolled around, Miu looked to the green haired boy beside her. 

"You look pretty average for a volleyball player." Miu told him. He jumped.

"You . . you can tell I play?" The green-haired boy asked, nervous.

"Your volleyball shoes are sticking out of your bag. I used to play too." Miu smiled.

"Ah, that's very cool Muta-san. I'm Tadashi Yamaguchi by the way." Tadashi introduced.

"It's nice to meet you Tadashi, you can call me Miu. Do you know where I can turn this form in?" Miu demonstrated her application for manager.

"O-oh, you can take that to Takeda-sensei in the teachers lounge. He'll introduce you to Kiyoko-san." Tadashi smiles.

"Thanks!"

"Hey, Yamaguchi, what's taking so long?" A tall blond glares as he approaches, his eyes narrow as he spots me. "You're Muta right? What business do you have with us?" 

"Huh, so you play volleyball too? Middle blocker right?" Miu smiles.

"Tch, so what if I do? How can you tell?" The blond glares.

"You're tall, plus you know Tadashi, so you're either really good friends or teammates. Possibly both. Am I right?" Miu smiled.

"I'm Kei Tsukishima, and yeah, I'm a middle blocker." Kei looks away.

"Good. I'm gonna go take this to Takeda, catch ya later Kei, Tadashi." Miu exited the classroom and walked around the school in search of the teachers lounge. After getting lost and asking a second-year for help, Miu finally found the teachers lounge, only to discover Takeda-sensei wasn't there. She left her form on the desk and headed back to her classroom, more accustomed to the school by far. Miu sat down on top of Tadashi's desk, facing Kei.

"So, tell me Kei, how do you think you did in the Aoba Johsai practice match?" Miu narrows her eyes at Kei.

"Don't call me Kei. And it was just a practice game, I didn't care." Kei looked away.

"Oh, so you didn't realize that Tooru was aiming at you for receives? They were really bad by the way, your fundamental form could use work." Miu spoke like she was a coach.

"You came to our practice match?" Tadashi wondered.

"Mhm, I was attending Aoba Johsai at the time. I didn't see you on the court, are you a pinch server? Maybe a libero?" Miu hummed.

"Ah, not really. I'm pretty average, I don't know what I would play." Tadashi says quietly.

"I see." Miu looked him over, he definitely didn't stand out. "So, what are the other first years like? Did they play the Aoba Johsai game?"

"Yeah, the setter and the carrot-top." Kei frowns.

"Oh!" Miu thinks back to the Aoba Johsai game. "Damn, that setter really struck me as someone experienced. He was good, though disconnected. Let me guess, he doesn't get along with you, or most people for that matter?" 

"You really hit the nail on the head with that one." Tadashi confirms.

"Thought so. I have my work cut out for me with you first years.” Miu teased. 

“You’re also a first year.” Kei pointed out.

“Irrelevant.” Miu paused to pop a lollipop in her mouth, savoring the cream soda flavor. “So, your captain was jersey number 1, his name?”

“Daichi.” Kei said shortly.

“If that is his last name I will kick you. I don’t do the whole honorific thing, and that’s not cause I’m half European, it’s a matter of simplicity and equality.” Miu preached.

“It’s his first name, his last name is Sawamura.” Tadashi informed.

“Thank you both. And will you introduce me before practice? I could just approach them but . . . “

“But?”

“Don’t feel like it.” Miu shrugged, hopping off Tadashi’s desk and heading to her own.

"You know, you act differently than we would've expected." Tadashi admitted.

"Huh, hows that?" Miu sat down, sitting pretzel-style. She leaned her elbow on her knee, looking more like a tomboy than ever. Although, she was catching some of the boys attention, a goth girl who wasn't bothered by anything was very new and highly desired among them. 

"Well, you're dressed so dark, all the accessories and things on your bag really had us all a little, well worried. I was surprised when you even talked to me, to be frank. You seemed like you would be the loner type right off the back." Tadashi gestured to Miu's bag. She glanced over all the stickers before looking sheepish. 

"I guess I was, back in junior high. But I don't like to talk about myself, tell me about the other members of the team, number 2 looked rowdy." I comment.

"Yeah, that's Tanaka, you'd call him Ryuunosuke. He's a second year, pretty scary sometimes, he likes to be threatening. He's a the powerhouse and as far as we can tell, the Ace." Tadashi gestured to himself and Kei. I nod.

"Well, he definitely has the potential to be Ace, but I feel like it should be someone else . . . Hm, do you have a libero?" 

"Not that we know of, although Tanaka mentioned that Karasuno's 'Guardian Deity' would be returning soon."

"Sounds like a libero position. I suppose that will be fairly interesting." The bell rings, signaling lunch is over. "I'll wait for you guys after class."

Miu forced herself to focus on class, if she couldn't do anything athletic, she'd have to get good grades for whatever field she decided to study in college. Miu attempted to take detailed notes. It wasn't like she was idiotic, she got good grades for tests, but she lacked the focus to study for any test, usually resulting in a B or B-. Miu never considered herself smart and after her injury she couldn't consider herself athletic, so she wasn't exactly sure what she was. The bell rang at the end of the day and Miu waited in the hallway leading to the gyms for Kei and Tadashi. She recognized the setter run to the gym, eyes following him carefully. She didn't follow, waiting for her friends.

"Hey." Tadashi nudges Miu, who nudges him back.

"Hey yourself. You two are slow, your setter and carrot-top already passed, and a group of second and third years that looked like they played." Miu insults.

"Do you ever stop talking?" Kei glared.

"Only when my mouth is on holiday." Miu stuck her tongue out, Kei flicking her forehead. "Mean!"

"That boneless bastard! If Asahi isn't coming back then neither am I!" Tadashi, Kei, and Miu made way for a boy a little taller than Miu to storm out of the gym. 

"Who was that?" Miu whispers as they walk inside the gym.

"No clue." Tadashi admits. They enter the gym and Miu immediately recognize the starters from the Aoba Johsai game, it was like she was watching them on the court again and could see exactly what they needed to improve upon. 

"Wah! Yamaguchi, Tsukishima, who's the cute girl?!" A bald boy recognized as number 5, Ryuunosuke yelled.

"Miu Muta, I'm the new manager." Miu bows. 

"Oh, Kiyoko, we have a new manager." Daichi called. The beautiful girl in glasses beckoned Miu over. She began to introduce her to the second years and tell her about duties as a manager. She told Miu about setting up for practice, getting water bottles, and helping the players in their attempts to improve with what they asked. Sometimes participate in drills with them. Miu told Kiyoko about her ACL tear and capacity for exercise, which she acknowledged, then Miu began to talk about the players strength and weaknesses. 

"I noticed that Shouyo looked really nervous, not to mention inexperienced, but has incredible stamina. Tobio is extremely skilled, but lacks a cohesive bond with the other members of his team. Kei has the height and potential, but lacks passion and the fundamentals. Chikara was pretty average, I'd say he should work more on spiking though, he needs to know aerial combat. Ryuunosuke is confident and has a strong mentality, but he's wild and unfocused. Daichi was the most solid of all of them, I think him being the backbone of the team really supported them." Miu recall. 

"You learned all that from watching one match!" Shouyo yelped.

"Yeah. I know a little about volleyball." Miu understates. She practically grew up with it. 

"What do you mean by 'cohesive bond'?" Tobio frowned, Miu could see the look on his face that showed he wanted to know more so he could fix it. 

"You failed to establish, well a healthy relationship with the rest of your team. As far as I can tell, you have the best overall game sense, technique, and stamina, but you lack a strong bond with your team. I mean, I get teasing your friends, but it doesn't seem like you even like most of your teammates. There's only one thing Tooru has on you, and it's his relationships with other people." Miu lectured. 

"Er, yeah, I understand that." Tobio deflated.

"Heh heh." Shouyo laughed. Tobio glared at him with a dark aura around him.

"Hey, if anyone should be improving, it's you!" Miu frowned. "You were all over the place during that game, it was a wreck. You caved into your nerves, your receives sucked, your serve was dreadful, the only thing I could like about you was your spiking ability. Your stamina and jumping ability though? I'd say most people could only dream of achieving that raw potential."

"Really?!" Shouya grinned.

"Hey, don't forget to work on everything else too, I won't tolerate that atrocious receiving." Miu crossed her arms. A thought reached her. "Who was the boy that stormed out earlier?" 

"That was Nishinoya, the libero." Kiyoko said plainly. Miu's mind jumped. _A libero . . . by the name of Nishinoya . . . here?_

"I'll go after him if-"

"That's alright, I'll go." Miu ran out of the gym, much to the surprise of the other players. The third-years decided to follow as Miu looked around, finally finding him at a patio way.

"Yuu Nishinoya!" Miu yelled, stopping in front of him, slightly out of breath.

"Huh, who are you? A manager or something?" Yuu blinked.

"Idiot!" Miu yelled.

"Hey, who do you think you are!?!"

"Miu Muta, you dumbass, how dare you!" 

"M-Miu?" Yuu's whole demeanor changed and he yanked the shorter blonde girl into a hug, both of them laughing at each other's reactions. They started to talk at the same time, further confusing the third years, who watched with great interest. They'd known Nishinoya to be happy-go-lucky, but he never did well with girls, Kiyoko was a perfect example. 

"It's been forever, you never text me." Miu pouted.

"Sorry, sorry, I accidentally broke my phone a while back." Yuu apologized.

"I thought you died or something." 

"Eh, you don't look worried."

"Yeah, cause it's not surprising since I have to look after you."

"I never made you look after me!"

"I had to anyways!" Both sighed and took a seat. "So, who is Asahi and why are you quitting something you love for him?"

"Ah, well Asahi is the Ace of Karasuno. Last year, we got brutally shut out by Dateko and he decided to quit because he couldn't spike through their blockers. I couldn't dig the ball up at the time, but I didn't really blame myself for it. Asahi . . he quit volleyball because of it." Yuu frowned.

"I see, well-"

"Before you turn this all about me, why the hell aren't you joining the girls team?!" Yuu frowned.

"Smart. Well, I can't play sports anymore." Miu stared at the ground. "A year and a half ago, I was playing soccer when I got the sport-ending injury. I tore my ACL and was in physical therapy through middle school. The closest I can get to playing a sport is the manager."

"I'm sorry Miu."

"Don't worry about it. I'm over it." Miu shrugged, forcing a smile. "Now come on, you have some first years to teach to receive."

"I'm not coming back to volleyball club." Yuu said, crossing his arms.

"Hey, don't you _dare_ argue with me, Yuu. You broke your phone, haven't texted or talked to me in nearly two years, and you weren't there for me when I couldn't play sports anymore, asshole. You. Owe. Me." Miu glared threateningly at her best friend from childhood.

"You're scary as ever Miu, damn, fine, I'll teach the first years, but I'm not returning to volleyball club."

"That's all I ask."

"I feel bad for your boyfriend, having such a scary girl to handle."

"I'm not that scary! And why would you think I have a boyfriend?" Miu blushed, for the first time since she came to Karasuno.

"You're a beautiful high school girl, why wouldn't you have a boyfriend?" Yuu grinned, before running ahead to the gym. Miu felt her heart skip at the compliment. She quickly brushed it off and ran to catch up with her friend. 

"Ah, Nishinoya-senpai, will you please teach me how to receive?" Shouyo asked when Yuu entered the gym. Miu grinned, knowing exactly how her friend would react. Yuu stuttered out a response, making Miu laugh. Yuu yelled at Miu to stop before agreeing to help and to buy Shouyo an ice cream after their practice. 

"Hey Miu, still remember how to spike?" Yuu teased. Miu picked up a ball.

"Do you want me to kick your ass? Of course I do." Miu spiked down at Yuu, who received perfectly. the two passing back and forth.

"Miu and I perfected our form when we were kids. You just, fwoop, gwap and bam." Yuu smiled, receiving. Miu sighed and caught the ball. 

"Yuu."

"Huh, like what?" Shouyo and Kei blinked in surprise. 

"See, the way Noya explains receives is that of someone that only acts on instinct. Normal people just won't understand it." Ryuunosuke describes.

"I understood him perfectly." Tobio defends.

"He and you are on the same level." Ryuunosuke narrows his eyes, annoyed.

"Let me translate. Step one is getting your body in the perfect receiving position, your legs balanced and spread, and low to the ground, it's when you're the most centered and strong." Miu demonstrated. "It should hurt or feel strained too, your body wouldn't be used to this position since you can't receive worth a damn."

"Harsh." Ryuunosuke comments.

"Nah, Miu means well, she's just strict. I remember she used to lecture all her teammates back in elementary school. Miu had some pretty high stats in middle school too." Yuu complimented. 

"Hey Yuu, focus, you're my demonstration." Miu snapped.

"Yes ma'am."

"Step two is putting your hands together, this should feel comfortable and you have to line your hands up evenly or else the receive goes off to one side or another. Keep your elbows straight too, or you can't control the ball." Shouyo and Kei mimicked Miu. "Hey Kei, you're straightening up again, crouch lower, it's more balanced."

"It feels uncomfortable." Kei complained.

"I don't care!" Miu pointed. She held the ball for a spike. "Step three is the receive itself. You hold your position to receive, take control of the ball in that moment and send it where you want it to go. Yuu, I'm not holding back in this one." 

"Oh, so you held back before?"

"Shut up!" Miu spiked the ball at her friend, it hit his hands softly and came back to her. Instead of catch or bumping it back, Miu changed trajectory. "Shouyo you're next."

"Wuh!" He did the things Miu directed him to do, sending the ball crookedly back. 

"Kei, you're up." Miu adjusted to spike down at Kei, who followed her instructions, sending it back very well. "Good job boys, you're teachable after all."

"Don't talk down to me, shorty." Kei insulted.

"Rude beanpole!" Miu retorted. 

"Hey, um, Nishinoya-senpai, who's Asahi?" Shouyo asks. 

"He should be Karasuno's Ace." Yuu responded, sadly. 

"I want to be the Ace!" Shouyo says confidently.

"Haha, I like you, you've certainly got more guts than our currently Ace, you'd probably do much better than him too." Yuu grins.

"Miu, help me clean up." Kiyoko called. Miu left the two to talk and helped Kiyoko gather the balls and pile the nets up. Miu gathered her things and made a mental note to bring gym clothes to wear for their next practice. Miu pulled out her phone to see three texts from her mom saying that she had a business trip to leave for at midnight, so Miu better get home so they could have dinner.

"Yuu! Wanna come visit my mom?" Miu called.

"Eh, Muta-tan! Yeah of course, it's been forever since I've talked with her." Yuu waved to the rest of the team before joining Miu and they began to walk home.

"Haaaa, today was so fun, Yuu." Miu commented.

"Yeah, it's been so long since we've hung out like that. Hey, I've been wondering something."

"Mhm, what's up?"

"Why did you change so much since you had to move away?"

"Well, what do you mean by that?"

"You know what I mean, look at how you're dressed right now."

"Oh. I visited Europe and got hooked on rock bands. And since I couldn't play sports, I turned my passion to music instead. The lyrics are all English, but there are translations on the internet. I began to like the way the band members dressed and decided to copy it, you're lucky I didn't dye my hair." Miu laughed. 

"You look good." Yuu grinned.

"Yeah I heard earlier when you called me beautiful after assuming I'd have a boyfriend."

"Hey! It was a fair assumption." 

"Well I've had crushes before, but I don't think I'm the type to act on those feelings. But, I heard you've got a thing for Kiyoko."

"Wah! Kiyoko is a goddess." Yuu grinned, nearly drooling.

"Eww, you're drooling."

"Am not!"

"My, my, is that Yuu?" Miu's mom, called from the steps.

"Muta-tan!" Yuu hugged Miu's mom and she pulled the two inside for a dinner of sushi and miso soup. Miu lived in a small two-bedroom house with her mom. There were two floors, but Miu's room was on the first floor, her mom roomed on the second and there was a small attic adjacent to it. The kitchen doubled as a dining room with a small living room separating it from Miu's room. There was a single bathroom on the first floor and a small patio in the backyard. It was a nice little house.

"So I see you've dyed some of your hair." Miu's mom messed it up.

"He thinks it looks cool." Miu added, washing off her plate.

"I just thought I'd try something new." Yuu defended.

"Only teasing dear. I've gotta get going Miu, darling, but I'll be back on Tuesday, alright? Yuu stay as long as you like! Please take care of Miu and be _safe_." Miu's mother departed and Miu turned red upon realizing what her mom meant.

"My mom is so embarrassing." Miu pouted.

"Huh? How?"

"No reason, wanna see how I redecorated?" Miu showed her room to Yuu. Band posters filled the walls and the lamps were covered by purple lampshades, emphasizing the goth energy. Little trinkets of anime characters filled the shelves. Old poetry books lined the shelves and cd's filled two shelves themselves, a cd player sat on the nightstand. Miu's bed was covered in purple blankets and black and purple pillows. Her window was open, letting in air and showing the night sky. "Wanna sleep over? It's getting late."

"Yeah, let me call my grandpa." Yuu stepped out of the room. Miu began to explore her drawers, which she hadn't done since moving back. She pulled out a cardboard box the size of a printer and found all her old volleyball pictures. She began to pull them out. One had her spike the ball right through the blockers hands. Another had her smacking the ball for a jump serve. The next was her on the ground, her hand between the ball and the floor for a dig. "Miu?"

"I miss it." Miu said shortly. Yuu sat down next to her and yanked her into a hug, Miu relaxing against him, looking at the pictures of her before her accident, before she never got to play on sports teams again, before her athletic career ended. 

"It's not over Miu, you can be a manager, you're as good as a coach."

"It's not the same."

"I know."

"Sorry Yuu, didn't mean to get all sad on you."

"I know, Miu. I'll be here anyways."

"This reminds me of that time you popped your volleyball and started crying, how old were you again?"

"Shut up Miu!" The blonde laughed at her best friend, the two feeling normal, nothing had changed after all that time.


	2. "A Toss to the Ace"

Miu got Yuu a space ready on the couch and both of them made sure their bags were packed and Miu dug up some of Yuu's clothes from when he used to stay over just before middle school, he hadn't grown much since then. He was in the shower and Miu decided that she would stay out in the living room with him, she set up a place on the floor for herself, using her bed sheets and pillows. Miu put on an action anime that they'd both used to watch and began her homework.

"Eh, is that homework?" Yuu was drying his hair with a spare towel that he found from god-knows-where. He changed into what looked like basketball shorts and a t-shirt that read 'Go Fight Win' on it. 

"Uh, yeah, I just transferred, so I have some catching up to do." Miu stated as if it were obvious.

"Hey, are you sleeping on the floor? You don't have to do that." Yuu commented.

"I don't mind. It's like the sleepovers we used to have as kids. I was thinking of asking Kei or Tadashi over soon too, I need help with my Japanese." Miu frowned, folding her notebook closed to go shower.

"Why don't you ask me?" 

"Cause I know you hate every subject."

"Th-that's not true! Hey, is this _Hunter x Hunter_?"

"Tsk tsk, changing the subject again? I'll go shower, don't go snooping around where you shouldn't be~" Miu jogged down the hall. She showered quickly, knowing that Yuu would explore her belongings, probably look through her phone. Miu was fine with this blatant invasion of privacy because they were the types of people to not have secrets between each other. Miu trusted Yuu, it was as simple as that. Miu emerged, now in black short shorts and a green tank top. 

"Only my phone? That's tame of you." Miu commented. 

"You didn't make any friends in middle school?" Yuu looked a bit sad and a bit sorry.

"I didn't need any friends, I had teammates and you. Then I was forced to quit and they stopped talking with me. No big deal."

"I see you talked to your dad."

"Oh. Yeah. He . . wasn't what I thought he'd be."

"Sorry."

"Not your fault, c'mon let's watch, you are so much like Gon."

"If I'm Gon, you're Killua."

"Hey!"

"Or Kurapika, you both kinda look like girls."

"Oh, you'll pay for that one, Mr. Guardian Deity."

"Wha- that's playing dirty!" Miu and Yuu got into a pillow fight and fell asleep to the sound of an anime on tv, both half-way leaning on each other. Yuu felt more natural with Miu after her hair was down and her make-up was off, it made her look more like the Miu that he knew as a kid, scraped knees and messy ponytails. Miu believed that her looks hadn't changed who she was in the slightest and that really, truly showed today. Hours passed and Miu's alarm went off bright and earlier. She woke before Yuu and turned the alarm off, moving to make sure that Yuu was still comfortable when she went to her room. Yuu didn't stir until she was in her uniform and fixing her hair into her pigtails.

"Miu?"

"In my room." Yuu stood and walked in, seeing how focused Miu was on her looks, he took her hair ties from her hands. "Hey!"

"Wear it down today, I like it when it's down." Yuu grinned.

"Noooooo, I'm establishing a look."

"Ha, nerd."

"Shut it." In the end, Miu had to keep her hair in a ponytail and couldn't wear her rings, but Yuu let her keep the choker on. "Why do you care how I look anyways?"

"That's easy, I care about you." Yuu grinned. Miu felt her heart skip a beat. "You're like a sister to me."

"Thanks bro." Miu responded. She and Yuu finished getting ready and had leftover sushi before they headed to school, passing Yuu's house along the way, he stopped in to check in with his grandfather before they continued to school. Miu talked about random things she'd tried since her injury and discovered she enjoyed nothing but managing sports. She found it so interesting and she had years of experience to see player's faults and how to fix them. Plus she spoke the language of the gifted few and could help newer players adjust. Yuu had told her about how he worked on blocked-ball retrieval. 

"You mean you're actually digging them up?" Miu gaped.

"Uh, yeah. Why?"

"Yuu, that's something not most high schoolers could dream of doing! Holy shit, your stats must've shot up since we've last played. You're amazing."

"Ha, flattery isn't going to get you anywhere Miu."

"I'm serious Yuu."

"Eh, really?"

"Yeah, you could be the best libero in all the high schools." Miu talked about how today she would be totaling what she thought each of the players stats were at compared to the usual averages. Miu herself was a total of 21, but that probably fell since she hadn't played in years. Miu talked to Tadashi and Kei before class, getting their numbers in case she needed help with her Japanese or needed to talk to them about volleyball. Miu began her list with the third years and only paid attention when she was required to or she knew her grades would suffer, then, when class ended, she nearly sprinted to the gym to change. She pulled on her old volleyball shorts and a long-sleeve t-shirt to help out in. 

"Oh, Muta-san, you're already here?" Miu found Shouyo there, panting with Tobio behind him.

"Yeah, and you can call me Miu. I thought I'd finish compiling what I think the players stats are at." Miu gestured to her notebook.

"Oh, can I see mine, can I see mine?" Shouyo grinned. 

"No, no, I'm not finished yet." Miu smacked Shouyo away and told him and Tobio to start practicing. Miu heard them talk about their Nekoma practice match and immediately found herself interested, she heard that Nekoma had been getting good as of late and wanted to see how they compared to Karasuno. Everyone else showed up as I was finishing my list. I showed it to Kiyoko and she helped me fix a few numbers she thought were off, especially with the players I wasn't as familiar with.

"Hey, listen up!" Miu turned to listen to the blond clerk of the Sakanoshita shop speak of how he would be the coach for the Nekoma game. Then, he has the members prepare for a match against a neighborhood team that he put together. Miu, finding he must be an experienced player, takes her paper to him.

"Ukai-san." Miu offers the paper. "I'm the first year manager Miu, this the list I've compiled of the players stats."

Organization: Power-Jumping-Stamina-Game Sense-Technique-Speed - Overall

Third Years  
Daichi: 4-3-3-4-4-3 - 21  
Koshi: 2-2-2-4-4-2 - 16

Second Years  
Yuu: 2-4-5-4-3-5 - 23  
Ryuunosuke: 5-3-4-1-2-3 - 18  
Chikara: 3-2-3-3-3-2 - 16  
Hisashi: 3-2-3-2-2-4 - 16  
Kazuhito: 2-2-2-4-3-3 - 16

First Years  
Tobio: 4-4-5-5-5-4 - 27  
Shouyo: 1-5-5-1-1-5 - 18  
Kei: 2-3-3-5-3-3 - 19  
Tadashi: 2-3-2-3-2-3 - 15

"And this is accurate?" Ukai asked, carefully looking over each player.

"Yes. I also made sure that the third year manager, Kiyoko looked it over for accuracy as well." Miu nodded.

"So you think the first year setter has that much skill?"

"Yes."

"Is he the libero?"

"That's right."

"This is all very detailed. Do you play?"

"Not anymore. ACL injury. I used to be good enough to be captain though, and I'm nearly as good as any coach." Miu bragged.

"Ha! I like you kid, alright then. I look forward to seeing what your team has to offer." Ukai took a seat on the bench and I helped Kiyoko fill water bottles and get towels prepared for the players. I was rushing around and didn't even realize that another player had joined our midst. Well, Koshi and Yuu had to play for the Neighborhood Association and the new player was with them as well.

"Kiyoko, who's that?" Miu pointed to the guy with the man-bun.

"Oh, that's Asahi, the Ace." Kiyoko informed. "By your system I'd say he was a 19 or 20."

"I see. Thanks." Miu began to write her strategy down for the current team that would go against Team Neighborhood Association. TNA would most definitely have more experienced players, so they would have to use whatever tricks they could. Tobio and Shouyo were a given with their special move that no one would tell Miu about. Then Daichi and Ryuunosuke, Kei was probably next and Chikara seemed the most obvious option after. Yeah, they had the highest stats.

Miu watches the match between the NA and Karasuno's team and takes notes of mistakes that the players make. She notes each mistake and why it happened or if it was a lack of skill to begin with. Miu writes as she watches, having a lot of practice with years of watching on TV and taking note of moves she wanted to try. Miu notes the number of mistakes the players make and the course of the game. It's clear that the NA isn't going too hard on them, but Miu gauges that they're not too overly-skilled either.

"You take very detailed notes, Miu." Kiyoko observes.

"Huh, you think so?" Miu looks at her notes.

"Yeah, I'm sure that Ukai-san, you, and I can put together a proper training schedule for the players to improve accordingly. You'll be a really great member of the team." Kiyoko smiles. Miu notices how beautiful she is and blushes. Kiyoko was so beautiful in her eyes. The match continues and Miu listens to Yuu pump Asahi up to spike again, smiling at the words the libero uses. Miu came close to giving up so many times, the only reason she continued to play was Yuu's encouragement. Miu smiled.

"Keep sending the ball to Asahi!" Tobio's voice brings Miu out of her trance to see Asahi spike into a triple-block of Tobio, Kei, and Ryuunosuke. Tobio falls with the force of the spike and Yuu digs it up, sending it to Koshi. Koshi looks torn at which person to set to to score the point.

"Hey I'm open!"

"SUGAAAAAAAAAAA! Toss here!" Asahi calls for Koshi to set to him and Miu blinks as he slams into the ball, breaking through the triple block of Tobio, Kei, and Ryuunosuke. Miu stares before writing down the play by play. Asahi was definitely the ace, that much was clear, and with a libero like Yuu that could dig up a block, it made their team's arsenal seem more impressive. Miu instinctively goes to trance her stitches, the mark starting halfway down her thigh and ending mid-way up her calf. Miu wished that she could jump that high up again.

Asahi became the new star player from the Neighborhood Association's team, he was really blowing through Karasuno's team and Miu was capturing every moment of it.

"Hey Kiyoko, how high was Karasuno ranked last year?" Miu suddenly drew the attention of her third-year companion.

"It wasn't very high, out of thirty-two high schools, I think we were only in the top sixteen, possibly lower."

"I think we might be top four this year."

"What makes you say that Miu-chan?"

"Oh, you can call me Miu. And I've been keeping up with some of the famous sports teams, so I have a few ideas for moves that I think our team should learn, but I want to see how they do at Nekoma first." Miu smiles, knowing she has a few calls to make. 

"Miu, you seem like a sneaky kind of person and you're quite knowledgeable about volleyball, is there any reason?" Kiyoko watched the blonde first-year carefully.

"Hmm, you're really perceptive Kiyoko! And yeah, my mom used to play in the female national league, but had to switch to a more local bracket. She still plays far away sometimes though. I guess she's the reason I love volleyball the most, it's in my blood." Miu confesses. 

"Oh, so when you spoke about ideas, they'll be from the national level?"

"That's right, my mom keeps a playbook somewhere, so I'll see if I can find anything useful for the team. Plus, she has a few connections that I could use." Miu and Kiyoko completely lost sight of the game, finding each other's company more enjoyable that they paid no mind to what the members of their team were feeling or what they were doing.

"You are the greatest!" Tobio's voice turned the both of them back to the game, Tobio staring Shouyo down. "As long as I'm around to throw you sets and as long as you keep jumping the ball will come to you! It doesn't matter if you can't play a flashy position like the ace, you are the team's greatest decoy!"

"Kageyama . . ." Shouyo looked surprised and proud before he smiled and nodded. The game continued, this time with Miu and Kiyoko keeping up with both teams at their full strength. Soon, a member named Takinoue ended the game very quickly with his jump float serves that were nearly impossible for high school boys to receive. Miu looked over her list

Notes  
-Daichi best as a receiver, backbone of the team  
-Kei natural read-blocker  
-Ryuunosuke potential ace, need to think more before spike  
-Tobio/Shouyo quick _must_ improve  
-Asahi spike . . . potential jump serve?  
-Koshi naturally sneaky  
-Chikara potential receiver, needs Daichi instinct

Need  
-RECEIVES  
-Pinch server, potentially a jump float serve  
-More tips/aerial combat brushed up  
-Digs, more than libero diving  
-Setter dumps

"Alright, that was a good game everyone, clean up and then we'll meet to discuss." Ukai orders. Miu helps Kiyoko with the net, Ryuunosuke and Yuu talking about how pretty Kiyoko looked when she was talking so much with Miu. After they had the net put away, Miu showed her notes to Ukai.

"These are the things that I noticed and summed up. I have a pretty good overview of the teams overall weaknesses too but I think you know that much." Miu smiles. 

"Yeah, although I do like this list of needs. Why did you think to prioritize setter dumps?" Ukai hummed.

"Not to be blunt, but a well-placed setter dump at the right time could really help the team. I haven't seen either Koshi or Tobio attempt one since I've been manager, although I haven't been manager long. I also know that the sneakiest setters can drop one without the slightest hint to the opposing team."

"Alright, I'll take this into consideration. But I do agree on the receiving front. Put a backseat to the pinch server and the setter dumps though."

"If you say so." Miu stated passive aggressively. She saw so many potential points that these things could achieve and the coach wasn't even listening, what a pain. Miu considered Yuu's saves and smiled, he'd definitely improved since she last saw him. Once they finished cleaning, the boys took a seat in front of Ukai to listen to what he had to say.

"I saw a lot of poor receiving today and despite a few other mistakes, you all seem very well rounded. I see a lot of potential in this team and look forward to coaching you boys to the best of your abilities. Now, I think your manager has a few words from the notes she's taken." Ukai gives Miu a look and she blinks before smiling.

"Well, I did see a lot of good things happening and I do have individual notes, but for the most part, I think that you have a lot of receiving practice to do. Then, the spikers need to work on aerial combat, like tips and changing the angles at which they hit. For those who don't spike or aren't as comfortable spiking, digs should be a priority as well." Miu smiled.

"That's right. Miu here has the eye for attention that you boys need, so when you want to work on new moves or have questions, I want you to take her advice." Ukai ordered. "Dismissed."

"Whoa! You just got approval from the coach, that's awesome Miu." Yuu complimented, grinning

"I know right, hey, wait up a second." Miu went around to the rest of the team and asked for their numbers, quickly typing each one into her phone. After sending a few texts to each person to make sure the number was right, they all began to head home. The third years breaking off from the group first.

"Oh man, that was a really fun match!" Ryuunosuke commented.

"Yeah, you guys looked really cool running around and doing all those awesome spikes and stuff." Miu complimented, making the delinquent-looking second-year blush.

"Oh! You were talking to Kiyoko right?" Yuu grinned excitedly.

"Yeah?"

"What were you talking about?" Ryuunosuke immediately pried. 

"Pft. Like I'd tell you guys." Miu laughed at how the two immediately started to beg for more information.

"Hey Miu-chan, why'd you dress differently today than yesterday?" Shouyo wondered.

"Oh, you mean without the make-up and stuff? Yuu made me." Miu responded, glaring at her second-year best friend.

"Yeah, cause I told you I don't like when you wear all that stuff, it's not like you need it anyways." Yuu stuck his tongue out.

"Oh right, cause I'm a 'beautiful high school girl', right?" Miu teased.

"Oi! Shut up! You just want to hear me say it again!" Yuu blushed, to which Miu laughed. He was so much fun to tease and such a good friend.

"Wow, you and Nishinoya-san are really close around you?" Shouyo asked when Ryuunosuke and Yuu began to get lost in their own rants over Kiyoko.

"Yeah, I grew up taking care of him, so we're pretty comfortable with each other." Miu shrugged. "Plus I'm the one who got him interested in volleyball in the first place so he kinda owes me for that." 

"Wow, so you did use to play?" Shouyo beamed.

"Yeah that's right, I was vice captain in my second year of middle school."

"Where'd you go?"

"Kitagawa Daichi."

"Whoaaaaaaa, they're a powerhouse school!" Shouyo grinned.

"Yeah, it's also where Tobio used to go, but anyways." Miu looked at the sidewalk. "I played every sport I could get my hands on. Basketball, soccer, football, rugby, tennis, all in addition to volleyball."

"Why don't you play now?"

"That's not important, I'll see you later, Shouyo." Miu took a few steps back and turned to follow Ryuunosuke and Yuu home. 

"You live this way?" Ryuunosuke wondered.

"Mhm, a little past my house." Yuu responded. The trio talked for a while before Ryuunosuke split from them and it was just the duo of best friends again. "So Miu, you're really fitting in with the team, huh?"

"I suppose so, what makes you say that?"

"Well, you seem to fit in will with Yamaguchi and Tsukishima and you just had a really good conversation with Hinata. Not to mention that Kiyoko actually held a full conversation with you. I'm glad you're fitting in well."

"What are you, my dad?"

"As much as I would be a better one than the one you got saddled with, I just want you to know that I'm looking out for you."

"Thanks dad."

"Oi! Just call me Yuu! I promise I won't tease you about being like a sister to me."

"Only if you promise, Yuu."

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Catch ya later alligator."

"In a while crocodile!" Yuu and Miu parted ways, Miu feeling a warmth spread over her chest. He paid attention to all those things that she did and it was so sweet. As soon as she arrived home, Miu called her mom and started to make her dinner.

"Ah, my angel, Miu, how was today?"

"It was good, we got the ace to rejoin the team and our club advisor got us a coach."

"Awesome! We only played a mock game today, so I'll play the real thing on Friday, meet with a few coaches and be back on Tuesday like I promised."

"Actually mom, can I ask about calling a coach or two? I want to see if they have any new strategies or movements that could help Karasuno."

"Hmm, well you have my old coach and my high school advisors number in the black book, plus I left my playbook behind, so you could check that out. I'll see if there's any more news on Monday after my meetings."

"Thanks mom!"

"Of course dear. . . . Oh, the showers open for me now, can I talk to you in the morning?"

"Wait, can I invite a few friends over to help me with my Japanese? They're from the volleyball club."

"Yeah, of course darling. I love you and will talk to you soon. Kisses."

"Love you too mom, good luck!" Miu hung up with her mom and ate a small dinner before pulling out her phone. There was a text from Daichi about the Nekoma practice match, to which Miu responded with a thumbs up. Then, she sent texts to Tadashi and Kei about sleeping over and helping her with her Japanese. Miu showered and dried her hair before she flopped into bed.

Miu found something poking at her shoulder and pulled it from under her pillow, it was a picture of her and Yuu after they'd both won their first elementary school matches. Both of them were beat up and leaning on each other, but they smiled like there was no tomorrow. Miu grinned at the picture, spotting the arrow at the bottom. She removed the frame and turned the picture over.

_Awesome game Miu! Let's always play together, we're the strongest team! Your Yuu_

Miu flushed and dropped her head into her pillow, unable to stop the redness from flowing into her cheeks, neck, and ears. Wow, guess it's true what they say in the fact that kids have absolutely no filter. Miu read those words over and over again, untamed happiness filling her heart and spreading to every inch of her body.

"My Yuu."

**Hey y'all! Author-chan here and just a quick question. I put two episodes into this chapter and originally planned to do this by one episode at a time, so do you want the next chapter to be a free chapter that has nothing to do with the plot and/or will be a flashback to Miu and Yuu's childhood. Or would you rather be just go to the next episode? I eagerly await your responses! Thanks for reading!**


	3. The Reason Is You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! I decided to make this about Miu's childhood and it will also demonstrate the reason that she likes Nishinoya and all that. It's been a while since I myself have been a child, so I hope this doesn't sound too forced or anything. Anyways, have fun reading!

A younger version of Miu skips around the block, a jump rope in both hands as she jumps skillfully over the cracks. Her mother and father follow behind her, smiling as they watch their daughter so happy. Miu was only four years old and would be starting elementary school in a few months, so she was full of energy as she looked forward to school and making new friends. As she turned a corner, Miu ran right into a boy a little taller than her. Miu yelped and fell backwards, her mom going to help pick her up.

"Oh, sorry about that! I wasn't looking where I was going, are you alright?" The boy said all at once, offering his hand. Miu's mom stopped and allowed Miu to take the boys hand.

"I'm alright! My name is Miu, what's yours?" Miu grinned. 

"I'm Yuu!" Yuu grinned, then, noticing something on Miu's shoulder, he let out a small yelp. "Wah, is that a c-centipede?!" 

"It's alright, look." Miu's mom picked it off her daughters shoulder and let it crawl in her hand. "It's not so scary. Besides, you're much bigger than it is, so it can't hurt you, alright?"

Yuu looked a bit nervous, but allowed Miu's mom to guide his hand to the small creature. Yuu flinched at the strange back of the creature, but the longer he pet the small insect, he grew less afraid. He picked it up and set it down in the grass, smiling as it crawled away.

"Wow, you're right, thank you ma'am!" Yuu bowed.

"Is your hair naturally like that?" Miu pointed at the boy.

"Miu, don't be rude." Miu's dad ordered.

"Sorry papa."

"Yuu! Don't run off like that, you're much faster than I am, you know." An old man that appeared to be Yuu's grandfather appeared. He noticed Miu and her family and began to converse with the two. Miu crouched down, hugging her knees and watching as Yuu poked at the grass.

"You never responded." Miu pouted.

"Oh! My hair's naturally like this." Yuu grinned.

"Really? That's so cool." 

"Thanks, geez, your hair's so long." 

"Huh, you think so?" Miu tugged on her hair, it currently covered her back and fell thickly around her tiny stature. 

"Mhm, not even the girls in my class have that long hair." Yuu pointed out.

"Eh, you're in school already! I'm not starting until a few months from now. Is it really fun? What kind of stuff do you learn at school? Are the people there really nice?"

"Schools pretty boring actually, they teach you how to read and write and about numbers and things. I guess the people are pretty nice, I'm just too scared to actually talk to them though." Yuu blushed, flinching when a moth flew too close to him. Miu grinned up at him, excitedly.

"I'll be your friend Yuu!"

"Really?"

"Yeah!"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Yuu! Yuu! Come check this out!" Miu jumped over the top of Yuu's fence to his backyard, a volleyball in her hands. Miu was six now and Yuu was seven. Miu had cut her hair after what Yuu had suggested, so it now fell around her shoulders. "Look what my momma got me for my birthday! She plays volleyball so she thought we'd wanna try playing."

"Whoa! How do you play? Show me, show me, show me!" Yuu grinned. 

"Here, throw me the ball and I'll show you how you're supposed to hit it." Miu tossed it to him. She made a receiving position and hit the ball, sending it back crookedly.

"Wow, I wanna try too!" Yuu and Miu began to hit it back and forth, falling in the grass when they wanted to receive each hit. After a long day, Miu headed home and asked her mother for lessons, she and Yuu began working with a friend of Miu's mother.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Well, they're both very determined to learn, Kirimi, you have quite the daughter on your hands." Miu's mother's friend, Sasaki-san told her after a few lessons.

"I know, as soon as I gave her that volleyball, she ran right to Yuu and they started to play. She really does take after me." Kirimi smiled.

"Well, I'll be happy to help them out until they can really join a team."

"Thank you."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Don't cry, Miu." Yuu whispered to the blonde eight-year-old girl. She whimpered as she hugged him. They were sitting in the middle of Miu's couch and Miu's mother was outside talking, well more yelling than talking, to Miu's father. Miu had fallen asleep waiting for her mom to come home and when she woke up, her father and everything that belonged to him was gone. "What happened?"

"I-I *sniff* I just fell asleep a-a-and when I woke up he was gone." Miu burst into tears anew, curling her arms tighter around her nine-year-old best friend. 

"It's alright, you don't have to talk about it." Yuu held her tighter and Miu whimpered once more, snuggling against him. Miu's mother entered, shutting the back door behind her.

"Momma! Momma, where's papa, is he coming back soon?" Miu's eyes shined with tears. Miu's mother looked so tired and guilty at that moment. She sat on the couch, Yuu gripped Miu's hand tighter, seeing the disappointment in Kirimi's face. "Momma? Papa is coming back soon right? . . . Right?"

"Miu, this is very hard for me to say, but your papa isn't coming back anytime soon." Miu's mother said softly. Miu burst into tears again, falling into her mother's lap. Yuu's eyes began to water at his best friends despair. Miu's mother tugged him into their hug as well, attempting to comfort the two as best she could, her eyes spilling over. "Miu, it'll be okay."

That was the first night Yuu stayed over at the Muta residence, falling asleep beside Miu, who hadn't stopped crying until Yuu showed her a real live volleyball match on television. Miu was distracted enough to fall asleep and Miu's mother called Yuu's grandfather to let him know the situation. Both children fell asleep on the couch, tucked under a large blanket. 

Miu was sad for months to follow, but found love and meaning in playing volleyball, so Yuu helped her out with each new move that she wanted to try and spent ever moment making her as happy as she could be. Eventually, Miu forgot about her father, refusing to even acknowledge his name or respond to people that would ask about him. Miu found love in other sports as well, starting with basketball, then to soccer, branching out to football, tennis, rugby, anything she could get her hands on. Miu's mother switched career paths so she could take care of Miu and still support her interests. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Miu!" Yuu burst through the front door, finding the girl doing a hand-stand against the wall. Upon the door slamming into the wall, Miu yelped and fell onto the ground, rubbing her back. Yuu knelt down beside her and showed her what was in his hand, two tickets for a new action movie. "Check it out, it just came out and I got tickets for us to go see it soon."

"Whoaaaa, you're so grown-up Yuu." Miu gaped at the tickets.

"Aren't I though?"

"Yeah, you're the greatest!" Miu was responsible for Yuu having such a big ego, after constantly showering him with compliments like these. The two short kids headed to the movie theater after getting permission from Miu's mom and Yuu's grandfather. Along the way, they passed a group of third-graders. Miu tripped, knocking into one of them.

"Hey, watch it, kid." He snarled at her. 

"S-sorry!" Miu stumbled into Yuu, who caught her arm.

"She didn't mean to, it was an accident." Yuu glared.

"What are you, her boyfriend?" The boy sneered, his friends laughing at his comment.

"Just leave us alone." Yuu responded, finding Miu's hand. He tugged her forward, only to feel her yanked back. Miu yelped as the boy took hold of her hair, laughing as Miu tried to swat at the three older boys.

"Aw, is she gonna cry?"

"Let me go! Let me go!" 

"Hey!" Yuu's eyes turned fiery as he glared at the three.

"Oh, I recognize you now, the boy from the second-year classes, you're the one that plays volleyball all the time." The boy laughed as Yuu got increasingly more agitated. After several more insults from the trio, Yuu couldn't take it and lunged, punching the boy square across the jaw, the four boys ended up in a jumble of punches and kicks before Miu tugged Yuu away and down two blocks before they stopped running. Both kids breathed hard and Miu stared at Yuu's injuries. His nose was bleeding and there was a cut forming on his cheek. His clothes were tattered and covered with dirt. Miu could see the beginnings of bruises forming on his arms.

"Yuu, that was unnecessary. You really didn't have to do that." Miu told him. She pulled a napkin from her pocket and held it to his nose, stemming the blood. She dragged him into the nearest store, which read Sakanoshita on the sign. "Ma'am, do you have any ice that we could have?" Miu wondered. Seeing the two children, the woman nodded.

"Yeah, give me a sec, darling." The woman brought a cup of ice and napkins out and Miu sat Yuu down, icing his cut and places where the bruises looked the worst.

"I'm sorry Miu, we're gonna miss the movie."

"Oh, I'm just happy you stood up for me. It's alright if we're late, now ice any places that it hurts." Miu ordered. Yuu grinned at her. It took a few minutes, but soon, Yuu was all patched up, his nose had stopped bleeding, and the woman gave him a band-aid for his cut. Miu didn't know how else to help his bruises, but they finally headed to the movie, missing the beginning, but enjoying the action scenes at the climax. Yuu cheered at every scene with fights or car crashes, annoying many people around them, but he didn't seem bothered. After the movie, both of them gushed their favorite scenes.

"The part when Zenji stood up to his evil step-father!"

"And when his true love kicked that evil temptresses butt!"

"Don't forget the car chase scene!"

"And the fight underwater!" Miu cheered, looking at Yuu's face. She studied his bruised nose, blackened eye, and dark red cut. Miu suddenly felt guilt gather in her chest and deflated visibly. She believed that she was the reason Yuu looked so beaten up, she felt so bad, she turned too look at the ground, tears brimming the edges of her eyes.

"Miu, what's wrong?" Yuu stopped talking and looked to her saddened face.

"I'm sorry you got all beat up because of me. I didn't mean to. I'm so sorry Yuu, I'm so-"

"No!" Yuu yelled. Miu blinked, on the verge of tears. "You didn't do anything, it was those guys that chose to pick on you and the ones that hurt me, there's no reason that you should feel bad! If anything, I'm sorry I reacted badly and chose to fight them."

"Yuu, don't apologize. I don't blame you for anything. I love you like family, Yuu." Miu smiled heart-warmingly. 

On this day, a child felt love for the first time. And it wasn't Miu.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Miu! Miu! I did it, I really did it!" Yuu burst into Miu's house one day. He said a quick hello to Miu's mother before jumping over the top of the couch and landing beside his best friend and crush. 

"Wait. You played in a game?" Miu looked to her best friend wide-eyed.

"I played in a game! It was awesome, I received a ball from the best spiker on the team and save a ball from hitting the floor! It was awesome!" Yuu cheered.

"That's amazing! I told you they had to let you play soon, you're gonna be the best libero ever!" Miu complimented.

"Actually, to celebrate, a couple of my teammates and my gramps wanted to head to dinner. Do you want to come?"

"Wha- of course! Mom, can I go?" Miu turned for her mother's approval.

"I see nothing wrong with that, be home before dark though, alright?" Kirimi smiled and watched as first-year middle schooler and the sixth-year elementary schooler ran out and hopped in the backseat of Yuu's grandfather's car. He drove silently, listening to the best friends and two of Yuu's teammates ramble about volleyball. Miu fit right in with them as they talked. Unbeknownst to her, a certain libero was keeping his eyes trained on her the whole time. 

"So, do you two play in the games as well?" Miu asked, the five of them settling into a booth.

"Are you kidding? None of the first years have the raw power and talent that Nishinoya has." A brunet by the name of Haruka laughs and leans on the boy. 

"I'll go get us something to eat, you four stay out of trouble." Yuu's grandfather stood and headed to the counter. 

"So, Miu, tell us how long you've known Nishinoya." The dark-haired boy named Taiki smiled.

"Oh forever, we met before I even started elementary school, just kinda grew up together the more I think about it." Miu laughed.

"Wow, well, I guess childhood friends always make the best couples in the end." Haruka teased. Miu spit water, coughing at the accusation, making Yuu's friends laughed. Yuu only rolled his eyes. 

"Yuu and I are not a couple. One, we'd never work out. Two, we're way too young to even think about dating and three. I would never think of Yuu like that." Miu could feel her face heating up.

"Only teasing, sorry." Taiki laughed.

"You guys are unbelievable." Yuu scowled. 

"Hey, you have a cute childhood friend, who wouldn't be jealous of that?" Taiki nudged him. Miu blushed but merely listened to them talk for the rest of dinner. Occasionally she'd glance up and meet Yuu's eyes before finding herself feeling awkward and looking away. 

In reality, Yuu had confessed to his friends his crush on the soon-to-be first-year middle schooler. They'd been attempting to embarrass him, but it worked the other way around. Yuu felt absolutely terrified for Miu's reaction, but hearing her reasons, it made sense to him that she couldn't date him. Although, Yuu wanted so badly to ask what Miu had meant by 'we'd never work out', but couldn't just bring himself to question that part of what she'd said opposed to everything else. Yuu felt sad that Miu didn't harbor similar feelings, but wouldn't burden her. Yuu would never be selfish when it came to Miu.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It was the end of summer, just before middle school would begin. Miu's house was all packed up and empty, currently, she sat in the middle of the sheet laid out over the floor, her mother preparing the car for their drive to a place further in Japan. Yuu sat beside her, both looking at the emptiness of the house.

"Mom says that I can visit you over the summer." Miu attempted to ease half-heartedly. She'd grown fonder and fonder of Yuu and found herself starting to like him more and more. 

"I know, but what am I supposed to do if I can't go barging into your house every day?" Yuu attempted a smile. He'd done his best to get Miu out of his mind and was hopelessly failing. 

"Okay, this is a horrible subject, let's talk about something else. Well, we'll both be going to middle school and that means that soon we'll be in high school." Miu grinned excitedly.

"Meaning?" Yuu blinked. Where was this conversation going?

"Romance! Duh, you know I'm a total sap." Miu sighed, pulling out her phone and demonstrating various J-pop idols. Yuu crinkled his nose.

"Ugh, you really are."

"Rude!"

"Only kidding, but I personally don't want to date for a while." Yuu looks at the ceiling.

"Hmm, why?" Miu asked, laying on her stomach beside him. She propped herself up on her elbows and smiled down at him, intrigued.

"Well, I just think that people should value each other more, not waste time on anything that won't mean something." Yuu admits.

"Yeah that's true, I really hope I date someone I'm close to when I'm older." Miu admits.

"Why's that?" Yuu rolls over to face her, now on his elbows. The two were inches away, Miu could smell that morning's eggs on his breath. She flushed.

"Because I don't want my first kiss to be with an asshole." Miu gulps. Yuu laughs with that answer. Miu blushes and averts her eyes, biting the inside of her cheek. Yuu stops laughing and finds himself staring at Miu, her flushed cheeks, eyes twinkling with the morning sun behind her. The sky illuminating her blonde hair and making her more attractive. Yuu found himself staring at her lips.

"Then don't let your first kiss be with an asshole." Yuu responded. In a moment of weakness and a moment of selfishness, Yuu leaned forward and pressed his lips to Miu's, the initial shock delayed Miu's reaction, but she kissed back with as much intensity. Miu's forehead was tickled by the blond streak in Yuu's hair and his hand holding her cheek and spreading warmth through both of their chests. Yuu pulled away first, not expecting Miu to have responded the way she had.

"Thanks." Miu blushed, still unable to fully comprehend what had just happened. "Uh, I mean, thanks for making sure my first kiss wasn't with a jerk or something."

"Hey, what are friends for?" Yuu tried to cover up his face. He wished so badly that Miu felt the same, but they were both far too young and a relationship wouldn't ever work. 

"Miu, the car is ready, bring out the sheet!" Kirimi called, completely unaware of what happened between the preteen and the teen. 

"Alright! I guess that's my cue." Miu stood, Yuu following. 

"I'm gonna miss you Miu."

"I'll miss you too." Miu wrapped her arms around her best friend. The endless sleepovers and comforting moments between the two raced through Miu's head. Every conversation, laugh, every movie, every volleyball practice, every moment between them made Miu's heart hurt.

"Hey, don't cry. We'll meet again." Yuu pulled Miu close before helping her fold up the sheets. 

"You better promise, Yuu."

"I promise."


	4. Decision

"Huh? You want us to spend the night? Aren't we all going to be staying together for the training camp soon though?" Tadashi wondered upon Miu's request. Miu deflated, pouting.

"Aw, please! It's been a little while since I've had a sleepover with any of my friends and I'd really like you to see my house. My mom said it's alright too, I'll cook for you both, you'll help me with Japanese, it's a win-win." Miu grinned, attempting to sway the two tall boys.

"Why do you need help this early in the year anyway? We don't have exams for a while." Kei pointed out, headphones half on his ears.

"Because I don't want to fall behind. With the move so close to the beginning of the school year, I was a bit preoccupied and couldn't divert my full attention to my schoolwork. Plus my duties as a volleyball team manager keep me busy as well." Miu huffed.

"Fine. As long as you don't make anything disgusting and you're not a complete idiot, then I'll help you out." Kei agreed.

"Well, if Tsukki says it's alright, then, I don't mind." Tadashi agreed.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" Miu grinned at the two before heading back to her seat to begin class. It went by quickly and Miu attempted to take neater notes since she'd be receiving help and didn't want to disappoint her tutors. Just before lunch began, Miu heard a buzz from her bag and pulled out her phone to find a text from Yuu.

_Volleyball team eats on the roof, no one told you? Meet us up here!_ Miu grinned at the message and slid her phone back into her bag as the lunch bell rang. She tossed her bag over her shoulder and headed to where her two classmates sat.

"Yuu just told me that the team eats lunch up on the roof. Wanna join us?" Miu grinned cheekily. 

"I think we'll stick with the boring classroom." Kei rolled his eyes.

"So stingy!" Miu commented before she headed up to the roof. When she arrived, only Koshi and Daichi were there. 

"Oh, Miu, hey." Koshi waved politely.

"Good morning Koshi, Daichi." Miu sat down beside the two third-years.

"How are you enjoying the team? I know we can get a bit crazy sometimes." Koshi apologized.

"Oh, I love it. When I was younger, I hung out with a bunch of volleyball guys from Chidoriyama 'cause of Yuu, so this reminds me a lot like back then. Minus the teasing." Miu laughed.

"Teasing?" Koshi blinked.

"Oh yeah, cause Yuu and I were so close they thought we were a couple. I was still in primary school and they thought that!" Miu shook her head. 

"You two really have known each other for a long time. If that's the case, why didn't you play volleyball yourself?" Daichi wonders.

"I had an injury a couple of years ago and honestly I'm still recovering. I did love to play though, and watching you guys reminds me of why I loved volleyball so much." Miu finally unwrapped her lunch, just as the first-year duo of Tobio and Shouyo fought to get onto the rooftop first. 

"Hey, quit pushing, you're not gonna get in first." Tobio growled.

"Yeah, Suga, Daichi, and Miu are already in first, so what's it matter to you?" Shouyo responded, trying to fight just as fiercely. Eventually, the two fell into a heap on the floor and Miu burst into fits of laughter. 

"You two really are a riot!" Miu turned to talk to them, Koshi and Daichi began to talk about their personal lives.

"Oh, you're joining us today, Miu?" Shouyo smiled.

"Mhm. So what middle school did you go to, Shouyo? I know that Tobio went to Kitagawa Daichi." Miu tilted her head in Tobio's direction.

"Huh, how'd you know that?" Tobio asked.

"I went there too, we wouldn't have met though. I just heard a lot of rumors about you. And I'm sorry you had to listen to those things." Miu gave a soft look.

"I went to Yukigaoka Junior high! There wasn't a boys volleyball club there, so I had to make one." Shouyo explains.

"Wow, that's certainly surprising since there's been so much popularity in boys volleyball lately. Although I do have to admit that it's a more attractive sport for girls." Miu hums, considering the information.

"That's true, there's always a ton of girls on the middle school teams." Shouyo recalls.

"This dumbass had to practice with the girls' teams because he couldn't find anyone to actually practice with him." Tobio rolled his eyes.

"At least I was trying Bakageyama!"

"Oi! What are you implying?"

"What do you think I'm implying?" Miu laughed as she listened to them, the second-years showed up towing Asahi in with them and Miu blended into a conversation with Yuu and Ryuunosuke.

"Don't you think it's a bit rude to address your senpai's by their first names." Ryuunosuke crossed his arms.

"Not really. I mean, they did it all the time in Europe, unless there was a huge age gap, then it would be different. But I figured that it was easier to address people by their first name." Miu shrugged.

"Yeah, Miu's not one for flattery, unless she wants something from you." Yuu grinned.

"Well, you're the same way!" Miu shot back. Ryuunosuke and the other second years laughed at their antics, becoming quite accustomed to Miu's outbursts and the constant teasing. The way they acted reminded everyone on the team of an old married couple. Soon, lunch was coming close to an end and the team departed. Miu found Tobio at the vending machine and tapped his shoulder.

"I'll wait for you." She offered.

"I never knew that we went to the same school." Tobio told her.

"It's alright. You were focused on volleyball, and honestly, I can't blame you. I heard that even Tooru was jealous of you sometimes." Miu grinned. They began walking.

"Miu, are you by any chance related to someone named Kirimi Muta?" Tobio asked.

"Yep, that's my mom."

"Really?! That's where I thought I'd heard your name before." Tobio paused. "I heard about your injury, sorry you can't play volleyball anymore. Was your mom mad?"

"Of course not, she doesn't care if I play or not, as long as I'm happy. She was a bit worried about me since I was kinda antisocial, but she doesn't worry since I've started Karasuno. I can tell." Miu smiled, but then adopted a sad look. "You seem like you worry a lot, Tobio. Is there something bothering you?"

"Do you . . . do you think I'm a good setter?" Tobio looked a bit anxious and Miu stopped him, making sure he looked her in the eyes.

"Tobio, you are an amazing setter. Your skills and potential are limitless as long as you keep finding new things to improve upon. Your precision and tact make you a powerful ally and a terrifying enemy. If you utilize your skills to their fullest potential, there isn't a doubt in my mind that you will achieve greatness." Miu smiled.

"Thank you." Tobio mumbled, a small smile forming. 

"Of course. I'll see you for practice in a bit." Miu waved and headed back to class. That day, they had more receiving practice after school, so Miu helped Kiyoko and Takeda prepare for the training camp. Coach Ukai was left to work with the boys since Miu and Kiyoko had taken so many notes over their moves and improvements in the last few days. After practice, Miu waited for Kei and Tadashi.

"Lead the way." Kei gestured, putting his headphones on.

"Is he always like this?" Miu pouted, walking besides Tadashi.

"Yeah, usually. Tsukki's been pretty closed off for a while now. It's not his fault though, so please don't hold it against him." Tadashi waved his arms in surrender.

"I won't, I guess I get that, the whole closed off thing." Miu looked at the ground with a strange look on her face, to the point that Tadashi felt disturbed. "Anyway, what about you? There any tragic backstory to your life?"

"Ah, not really. I mean, I guess I was bullied a bit as a kid, but I never really saw that as something tragic or traumatic." Tadashi shrugged.

"Oh, that sucks. Bullies are the worst." Miu recalls the one time that she'd ever witness Yuu get into a fight. "You seem to have turned out fine though, so I'm glad you looked on the bright side." 

"Well, I pretty much owe that to Tsukki. He's always been so much taller than everyone else, so he just said a few insults to the bullies and I couldn't help but follow after him. I'm not sure why he tolerates me, but I'm glad that he's defended me." Tadashi blushes. 

"That's so sweet, who knew there was a heart beating in that chest after all." Miu glanced over at Kei before looking at the happy expression on Tadashi's face. "You look happy."

"Oh! Sorry if that was weird, I just got carried away." Tadashi laughs nervously. 

"No, not at all! I totally understand that, you're not the only one with childhood friends." Miu laughed.

"That's right, you and Nishinoya-san. Did either of you ever get bullied?" Tadashi wonders.

"Cause of our height right?"

"I didn't mean it like that, I just-"

"I'm teasing, Tadashi. And we did, once. We were heading to see this new action movie when I tripped into this fourth-grader. I was only in second grade at the time, so he was terrifying. We tried to move past him, but he grabbed my hair and Yuu ended up fighting them. All of them too, he got pretty beat up."

"Oh. I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's alright! To be honest, you probably had it worse than I did. And hey, look at where we are now." Miu grinned and escorted the two into her house. Miu quickly set up futons in front of the TV and got started on dinner. Kei and Tadashi waited patiently, eventually deciding to put Fairy Tail on for them to watch. Miu served dinner and they looked over her notes, marking important things as they discussed how to help Miu best study.

"Where's your mom, Miu?" Tadashi asked in a moment of silence.

"She's on a trip, she's playing near Tokyo, I think. She won't be back until Tuesday." Miu shrugged. So the night went, Miu called her mom and had a pleasant conversation, getting permission to go to the training camp and eventually it was late and the three first years decided to settle down for bed after showering. The boys just wore extra volleyball clothes for pajamas. 

In the morning, Miu changed into her uniform and pinned one side of her hair back, teasing some strands to fall over the unpinned side, giving her a more wild look. Today, she put on mascara, eyeliner, and dark red lipstick. She kept her choker and some of the skull rings, leaving the more demonic ones on the stand. It was important that Miu came off as intimidating because it kept the unwelcomed away from her. In the mirror, Miu noticed a black splotch peaking out from her crookedly put-on shirt. Miu hid the mark and tied her tie tighter than normal. 

"Miu?" Tadashi called groggily.

"Morning! I was just about to make breakfast." Miu grinned, seeming as chipper as always. They headed to school, speaking of random topics and Miu left, saying she'll return later since she wanted to grab a few things for the training camp. Miu returned in time to head to the building they'd be staying in before the boys showed. 

"Are you sure you don't want to stay with me, Miu?" Kiyoko wondered.

"Oh, I wouldn't want to be a bother. Besides, it looks like there's plenty of room here." Miu then assisted with the cooking, having changed into a black crop top that said 'Queen' in gold lettering, and black shorts. They made enough food to feed an army. Miu was snacking on a rice ball and sitting up on the counter when the door flopped open, revealing Yuu and Ryuunosuke lying on the floor, looking like their souls departed from their bodies.

"Kiyoko-san!" Both immediately perked up and surrounded the third year. Miu rolled her eyes and hopped off the counter. She smacked the backs of their heads before setting chopsticks out at each plate on the tables. 

"Ouch, Miu, what was that for?" Yuu whined.

"Being dumb, you were making Kiyoko uncomfortable." Miu stuck her tongue out. Kiyoko smiled and put a hand on Miu's shoulder.

"It's alright. I can deal with these two by now anyway, they've always been pretty enthusiastic." Kiyoko squeezed Miu's shoulders and the addressed nodded, blushing a bit. Kiyoko was the Beyonce of their team in the fact that everyone was drawn into her charm. The boys were rowdy over dinner and Miu often had to scold them, but she received praise from Daichi and Chikara for doing their job for them. After dinner, Miu approached Takeda with a question.

"Huh? Wouldn't you rather sleep separately? We do trust the team, but . . ." Takeda looked at Ukai for his input.

"It just doesn't sound like a very good idea." Ukai reiterated.

"I know how it sounds, but I enjoy being around people and I promise I won't take up much space. I had sleepovers all the time with Yuu and recently with Tadashi and Kei. I feel safe around them." Miu smiled.

"It just isn't school policy, Miu." Takeda enforced. Miu conceded to sleeping down the hall and found herself unable to sleep. Sighing, she pulled her slippers on and went outside, kneeling by the concrete as a centipede walked by. Miu recalled her childhood fondly.

_"Then don't let your first kiss be with an asshole." Yuu responded. In a moment of weakness and a moment of selfishness, Yuu leaned forward and pressed his lips to Miu's, the initial shock delayed Miu's reaction, but she kissed back with as much intensity. Miu's forehead was tickled by the blond streak in Yuu's hair and his hand holding her cheek and spreading warmth through both of their chests. Yuu pulled away first, not expecting Miu to have responded the way she had._

__

"Thanks." Miu blushed, still unable to fully comprehend what had just happened. "Uh, I mean, thanks for making sure my first kiss wasn't with a jerk or something."

__

"Hey, what are friends for?" 

__

Whoa, where did that memory come from? Miu blushed and covered her face, quietly groaning at the fact that she'd thought she was over Yuu, but being around him for a week or two brought all these old feelings to surface. Lord, he was her first kiss, how could she forget that crucial detail.

"Miu? You there?" Miu turned to find Yuu drying his hair.

"Yuu, what's up?" Miu tried to banish the image of Yuu's face looking at her with such innocence before just pressing a kiss to her lips.

"What are you doing out here? It's getting pretty late." He commented.

"Couldn't sleep. I have to sleep in such a tiny room with nothing important from home." Miu sighed, hugging her knees.

"Ah, right. Heard you asked about staying with us, too bad. You would've made it a lot more fun." Yuu laughed. Miu's mind went to a very dark place that she immediately scolded herself for and blamed all the 'protection' talk her mother had used. 

"Thanks, I guess."

"Hey. . . You seem a bit off lately, is everything alright?"

"Er, well, not exactly, it's complicated."

"Well, then explain, I've got all the time in the world." Yuu grinned.

"I . . ." Miu's face heated in a kaleidoscope of reds. How was she supposed to say that she had a crush on the person she was talking to? "I . . . I might like someone."

"Wha- and you didn't tell me sooner?! Who's the person? Is it someone I know? A guy or a girl? I don't judge you know." Yuu spoke rapidly, looking proud and happy. He noticed the look on Miu's face. "What's wrong?"

"H-He's on the volleyball team." Miu blushed.

"Wait, is that why you wanted to sleep in our room?"

"No! I just didn't like being lonely." Miu responded.

"Why is it such a big deal that he's on the team?" Yuu blinked.

"Well, I guess I'm just nervous. I mean, being at practice now makes my heart race and I keep thinking of when we used to talk about our future romances." Miu trailed off.

"Oh, you mean, the kiss?" Yuu stated bluntly.

"Yeah."

"Well, I don't see how that would make things bad between you two. Have you told him?"

"No. I don't really think he likes me."

"What? Everyone likes you, you even bring the best out of that damn Tsukishima."

"He's pretty dense though, I feel like I could tell him I liked him right to his face and he still wouldn't know."

"Wow, sounds like you know how to pick them."

"Shut up!" Miu blushed, laughing with Yuu. Now would be as good a time as any. "You know I love you, Yuu."

"Of course I know. I love you too, you're family to me, Miu." Miu forced a smile and nodded. Yuu continued like nothing had happened. "Don't stay out here too long alright. Do you want me to wait for you?"

"No, it's alright. I just need a minute. Go rest." Miu waved him off. When her best friend disappeared around the corner Miu sighed and let herself frown. She pulled a small blue flower from the ground near her feet, twirling it absent-mindedly. "So I was right, I said it to your face and you didn't even realize. Dense idiot."

Miu smiled to herself and stood. She headed back inside and fell asleep with memories of her childhood tugging at her mind.

The next morning, Miu and Kiyoko made breakfast and the players got up and dressed to go running. After they'd left, Miu helped Kiyoko with the dishes and found the the boys would be out for a few hours, so the two settled down and began to talk. Miu found out that Kiyoko used to be on the track team and thought that being a team manager would be a fun change. Miu learned that Kiyoko felt insecure because no one talked to her, assuming that she would be too intimidating. Miu was most likely one of the few people that wasn't intimidated by Kiyoko. 

"That sounds really lonely." Miu sympathized. 

"Miu, I've only talked about myself, tell me what your life has been like?"

"Well, it's most definitely complicated. My papa walked out on me and my mom when I was eight. I visited him a few months ago and spent time in Europe, learned the music, culture, everything. Then, when it was time for me to come back to Japan, he got angry with me, claimed that it wasn't good for me and he-" Miu cut herself off, Kiyoko took her hand reassuringly. Miu's eyes watered and she forced the gulp in her throat down. "He hit me. I ran out and got a taxi to the airport, but I haven't talked to him since."

"I'm so sorry Miu." Kiyoko squeezed her hand, trying to be as sympathetic as she could, but Miu huffed and forced a smile.

"It's alright. Some people are just like that, I'm glad I've found some good ones to be around me." Miu smiled. Kiyoko smiled softly and they heard the doors open down the hall, signaling that the guys were home. Kiyoko stood and Miu followed, absentmindedly chatting about some of the bands Miu listened to. 

"Wah, Kiyoko looks like a goddess smiling like that!" Yuu yelled.

"I want her to smile at me like that!" Ryuunosuke proclaimed and the two jumped at her. Kiyoko merely took a step out of the way, used to their antics. 

"Saw that one coming from a mile away." Miu rolled her eyes. She glanced around them "Where are Shouyo and Koshi?"

"Oh, Hinata got lost, so Suga went after him." Yuu rubbed his head. 

"Hmm, alright." Miu shrugged. 

"Miu, come over here, I want to talk to you." Ukai called.

"Yes sir." Miu saluted, waving at the team as she followed the coach down the hall. When the two were alone, Miu noticed that they were standing by an open window and there was an ashtray beside it. Miu folded her arms behind her back.

"I want to ask you about choosing an official setter. You were able to clearly deduce the difference in their abilities, so I think I'd benefit from your input." Ukai sent smoke from his nose.

"Well, I think that Tobio is an obvious choice. He has the skill and tactical ability to think, but I know that Koshi has worked hard as well. He has a way with people and could keep the team calm on the court. It's indisputable that Tobio has the raw power and skill to be the official setter, but I believe that Koshi would do well with the team. His sets aren't as good, not by a long shot, but Koshi would help the team improve in a different way than Tobio." Miu hummed.

"I see. That's about the same thing I considered myself, but there's also the fact that it's Sugawara's last year to play volleyball." Coach Ukai brings up.

"I think Koshi would want the team to win instead of play himself. Besides, he should work to belong on the team, not have it handed to him over age." Miu smiled.

"Thank you Miu, your input will certainly help." Ukai dismissed Miu and allowed the first year to head to her room to change, then she and Kiyoko go to wash all the uniforms and assign the numbers to each player. Finally, when it was late, they had finished washing and drying, Miu found Koshi standing outside, leaning on the railing. Miu told Kiyoko she'd catch up and headed out to the third-year setter. Miu leaned against the railing, smiling softly.

"Hey Koshi, something bothering you?"

"Ah, not really, it's nothing you have to be concerned about anyways." Koshi smiled.

"I'm your manager. Talk to me, maybe I can help if it's nerves or something you need help with." Miu offered. Koshi sighed and looked up, the two could scarcely see the stars, but the ones that were out were beautiful.

"I was never a very talented setter. My first year there was a setter in third year and in second year, so I never really got into games. I wasn't anything special, but I did get to pick up tricks and tips from a lot of teams and a lot of different players. I learned and kept working to play. I thought I'd get to play for sure this year, I know I shouldn't complain, but I just wish I'd get to play for real." Koshi admits, playing with the chipped paint off the railing.

"Well, I can't know I can't say much since I don't know what kind of experience you've had, but you're a smart player Koshi. You have a lot of qualities that Tobio may not develop for years and you have so much experience. I'm sure that you'll get to play. It just takes time and in that time you can strengthen your bond with the team and play your volleyball." Miu suddenly turns red. "Er, sorry if that sounded weird!"

"No, no! It was really nice of you Miu." Koshi pat her shoulder.

"You should rest for tomorrow, the day after is the Nekoma practice match." Miu advises. She would never talk down to an upperclassman, Yuu was the only exception because Miu had known him forever.

"I will, thank you Miu." Koshi smiled.

"Ah, of course." Miu bowed before quickly walking away, embarrassed. Koshi hummed, looking back up.

"My volleyball, huh?" He smiled and went inside.

The next day Miu had slept in by accident and, being her childhood friend, Yuu was sent to wake her up. He could have knocked on her door and shaken her awake gently, but he opted for the louder option, which included banging the door open and tilting the mattress so his best friend fell on the floor in a heap of sheets, tangled limbs, and messy hair. Yuu found this hysterical, but Miu? Not so much.

"You utter asshole!" Miu was throwing things from her bag at him. A brush. A battery. Lipstick. Her phone charger. Another battery.

"Hey hey hey! I had to wake you up and this seemed like the easiest way." Yuu dodged, crawling under the bed. 

"That doesn't justify anything." Miu huffed and went into her bag, taking out her clothes for the day and heading to the bathroom, slamming her door behind her. Yuu discovered a small book underneath the bed and furrowed his brow. Taking hold of the book, he brought it out to the light and recognized Miu's handwriting on the front cover, then the clasp and lock on the side of it. He didn't know she had a book like this. He looked at the keyhole and began to rummage through Miu's belongings for said key. When Miu returned, most of her stuff was piled beside her bag.

"Hey, what are you-" Miu cut herself off when she saw her journal on the bed. "Oh. You found it."

"Were you hiding it from me?" Yuu frowned. 

"Not exactly." Miu tugged at her hair. The journal wasn't just any old journal. It was a constant entry of her feelings and thoughts on her crushes. There were far too many pages dedicated to Yuu in there, so she couldn't very well tell him about that fact.

"Care to explain?" Yuu began repacking Miu's things.

"It's just- You know how I told you I've been having crushes?"

"Yeah?" Yuu's mood lightened.

"I've been writing how I feel about them in there and it's embarrassing to explain my emotions in the way that I wrote them out." Miu blushed.

"Oh! I get it, so it's like a diary of your crushes?"

"Yeah, and it's embarrassing to write those things." Miu shuffled her feet.

"C'mon, you knoooow you can tell me anything. Why's this any different?"

"Yuu, it's just, more personal now. My feelings are really precious to me." Miu gripped the book tighter.

"Then tell me something about him, the guy you like? How does he act?" Yuu pleaded.

"Yuu-"

"Please, just one thing?"

"Fine. He's . . kind of an oxymoron to be honest. He's so loud, but so quiet at the same time." Miu considers Yuu's playing style and how he normally acts. 

"Eh? How does someone act loud and quiet at the same time?" Yuu pouted. " You didn't give away anything!"

"I'm not trying to." Miu stuck her tongue out, the duo heading to the gym, where Kiyoko had just begun to distribute uniforms. "Sorry I overslept, Kiyoko."

"It's alright, it wasn't that hard to do." Kiyoko smiled.

"Hey, how about we go someplace this weekend? Like a girls day out. We can go shopping, swimming, have lunch." Miu suggested.

"Yeah, that would be really fun, I haven't done anything like that in a while."

"Great!" Miu handed out the jersey's to the first years and Kiyoko finished up the second-years uniforms. Miu listened to Shouyo complain about his number being one lower than Tobio's and then how Tobio yelled that he's lucky they're even getting uniforms at all. Miu giggled at the interaction. 

"So you don't remember?" Daichi asked, his own number 1 on his chest.

"He only saw him once on TV." Koshi defended.

"Hinata, that number is the same one that the Tiny Giant wore when he was on the team." Daichi tells the orange-haired boy. Shouyo stared at his number, awe and amazement showed on his face before he broke out into a wide grin.

"It's fate." Shouyo stated, confident in his new-found destiny.

"It's a coincidence." Tobio rolled his eyes.

"It's definitely fate." Shouyo decided.

"It's a number." Kei dead-panned. Miu giggled.

"Well, it could be. But, I think your actions play a part in fate, so make the right ones and work hard, alright, Shouyo?" Miu smiled.

"Yeah, I will!" He cheered.

"Don't encourage him." Tobio sighed. Miu shrugged her shoulders and picked up her clipboard, ready to take the final notes of the days practice before their match with Nekoma the next day. After the practice, Coach Ukai advised them to get a lot of rest and be ready to focus and avenge Karasuno for the dumpster showdown. The team agreed, packed up the practice and headed to bed. Yuu caught Miu and pulled her outside.

"Is it Kageyama?" Yuu wondered curiously.

"Is what Kageyama?"

"The guy you like?" Miu felt her eyes widen at the accusation.

"No! Yuu, I'm not gonna tell you who I like. I don't even want to tell him yet." Miu crossed her arms.

"Please." Yuu dragged the word out until Miu forced a hand over his mouth.

"You can do all the detective work you want, but the guy I like is clueless. Utterly." Miu stared right into Yuu's eyes, hoping he'd get the hint. But like always, he didn't.

"Fine. But I know that whoever it is will feel the same. You're a beautiful girl, inside and out." Yuu complimented before running to dinner. Miu hugged herself, trying to stop her heart from racing. But it wasn't because of the practice match with Nekoma.


	5. The Neko-Karasu Reunion

Miu was restless that night, unable to bring herself to sleep after her conversations with Yuu. Why was he so curious about her thoughts and her crushes anyways? Miu rolled over and tugged her journal from under her bed. She pulled the key from her phone case and unlocked the journal, taking the pen and writing her feelings and frustrations down. Miu sighed and re-locked the journal. She got up and headed to the showers. Miu sat under the water, trying to erase her intrusive thoughts. Miu took her time washing up and squeezed water from her hair with a towel. 

Miu changed into shorts and a tank top, grabbed a blanket, and went outside to sit on the steps. Miu reached into her pocket to find a bundle of lollipops, so she unwrapped one and popped it in her mouth, leaning her head against one of the posts on either side of the steps. Miu scrolled through her phone before deciding to put on music. "Make You Mine" by Public filled the area and Miu shut her eyes, unable to erase a certain libero from her mind, she fell asleep to fantasies of being with him.

The next morning, Miu woke to sunlight on her face.

"Can you find her?"

"No, did she leave?"

"How should I know, I'll check the gym!" Miu turned as the door opened, eyes half opened and groggily blinking in the light. Yuu smiled upon seeing his best friend. "I found her guys, don't worry!"

"Yuu?" Miu could hear her phone faintly playing Make You Mine on repeat and her face burst into a thousand shades of red. "Oh, I guess I fell asleep out here last night."

"Yeah, we thought you were gonna oversleep again, so we went to check on you, but you were gone." Yuu flopped into a sitting position beside her. "So, why couldn't you sleep last night?"

"Hmm, maybe it was because something wouldn't stop talking about my crush, so I just couldn't get him out of my mind." Miu attempted to smack her best friend, still a bit red from how she woke up. Yuu laughed and made no effort to block her light punches at his shoulder. 

"Sorry, sorry, how about I make it up to you?"

"How do you plan on doing that?"

"Hmm, maybe I'll buy you more lollipops, you're still obsessed right?" In response to his accusation, Miu held up the band of lollipops she'd fished from her pocket. "Right, or maybe I could buy you more of your weird European rock music stuff."

"You wouldn't know where to look." Miu giggled.

"Oh! I could put a good word in with the team." Yuu suggested, grinning slyly.

"Not telling you who I like."

"Hmm . . . . I got it! You can practice on me!" Yuu pointed to himself, grinning. 

"Huh? P-practice what?" Miu blushed, popping another lollipop in her mouth.

"You can practice confessing on me so I can give you advice." Yuu grinned. "Besides, it's not like you haven't said 'I love you' to me before, how bad could it be?"

Very bad. Miu blushed harder and buried her face in her knees. It was almost laughable what Yuu was suggesting. Practice confessing to her crush . . . on her crush? Telling her best friend and crush her deepest feelings for him while he never considered the possibility that it could be him was honestly the most terrifying and hilarious thing that Miu had ever heard. So she laughed.

"You know what, fine. I'll take you up on that." Miu agreed.

"Really?" Yuu blinked, surprised.

"Why not? It can't be that bad." Miu shrugged.

"Alright then, I wish you good luck." Yuu flashed a peace sign and Miu nodded.

"Nishinoya! We have to change!" Koshi yelled from inside.

"Oh, coming!" Yuu turned to Miu. "Just cheer on your team today. Well, and your crush by default."

"Oi, don't even start." Miu swatted at him, before following to the inside of the building. I drop my blanket off and pull a long-sleeve shirt over my tank top and slip into comfortable shoes. I then meet Kiyoko in the hallway and we head outside for the teams to line up and greet each other. Everyone bows to each other and Nekoma heads inside first. As we head inside, Shouyo heads to a yellow and black-haired boy.

"Kenma! Hey!" Shouyo and the boy 'Kenma' begin to talk to each other. Miu sticks by Kiyoko, asking her for her phone number to make plans that weekend. 

"Hm, sure, here." The two pause. Miu laughs as Kiyoko remarks she didn't really use her phone and didn't even know her number. "Also, you might want to put your hair up, it's a bit messy."

"Oh, thank you! Yuu didn't even tell me." Miu pouts. she ties her hair back, messy bits falling loose. Miu notices that Koshi is apologizing to a blond Nekoma player and Ryuunosuke looked sad. Shouyo seemed to be in an awkward position, so Miu told Kiyoko she'd meet her inside.

"Hey, Shouyo, Ryuunosuke, the team is waiting." Miu smiled.

"G-girl! Pretty!" A delinquent-looking boy exclaimed, there was a patch of blond hair in the middle of his head that wasn't dyed and was buzzed short.

"We look forward to playing you." Miu said quickly before running the two awkward boys away. "Koshi, you better hurry too." Miu called.

"Yeah!" Koshi flashed the thumbs up, apologized again. The team warmed up and then got into their starting line-up. Miu watched as the game opened with a quick attack. The Nekoma team seemed surprised and after a few points called a time-out. Miu took note of the lead Karasuno had and what Nekoma appeared to be doing. 

When they started up again, the brown-haired boy with the number 7 began to mark Shouyo. It was true that this team was just above average volleyball standards, maybe their number 1 had a 21 at most, but the clear difference seemed to be how well the team flowed together. The boy Shouyo addressed as Kenma seemed to be the setter and the brains of Nekoma's team. Miu observed him, he seemed to be analyzing each of the players one by one to pick the team apart. Miu was sure that he was the one to watch.

Miu analyzed his movements, noting that there was nothing outstanding about him, but Miu knew that he was the one that told number 7 to trail Shouyo. His eyes never gave away what he was going to do, so Miu was just as surprised as the team when he jumped for a toss and switched to a setter dump. There was nothing special about him, but Miu knew that he was thinking, he knew the perfect timing and assessed what happened perfectly. Miu was impressed, his team was able to adapt and had a diverse amount of talents, focusing more on the basics and strengthening those skills that attempting specialization. 

Miu imagined different ways that they could have dealt with this team, but she eventually realized that there was no proper way to defeat them. Their number 1, with the rooster hair, he was obviously the best spiker of their team, he seemed to be thinking as well and he got around Karasuno's spikers just about every time. Miu sighed.

"They won't win." Miu claced her clipboard down, crossing her arms.

"It's a good learning opportunity for them." Ukai shrugged.

"Nekoma's just too solid and we're . . . all over the place."

"That's true, but we do have a few tactics that have been scoring us some points. We just need a little bit of work." Ukai laughed.

"So you could tell that quickly?" Takeda wondered, surprised.

"Yeah, sometimes the outcome of the match depends on the people playing, but with plays and overall team ability the match can be predicted. For example, Nekoma has scarcely missed a ball since number 7 started trailing Shouyo. They minimized the area that he can spike into and that increases chances of sending the ball into the air or digging it up."

"Oh, I see!" Takeda began to take notes on what Miu said. She gave him a moment before deciding to continue. 

"Of all the people on the team, Daichi comes closest to the ideal of a rounded player, but most of the Nekoma players stats don't appear that high, maybe 20 at most. The point of the matter is that instead of doing something drastic like Shouyo, the team focused on improving all their stats slowly opposed to an all-or-nothing mentality." Miu watched as Tobio called for a spike, hitting right down the center.

"Wow, I didn't know Kageyama could spike like that!" Takeda commented.

"Tobio is an all-rounder. He learned every position and frankly couldn't be considered weak in any position. I can't say the same for the rest of the team. Nekoma doesn't hone in on power or speed, they adapt to their opponents style and entirely crush them with their weaknesses." Miu watched their team move, the setter sends an over-exaggerated look one way before setting the opposite way. "They're honestly terrifying that way."

"So Nekoma's developed their basic skills to a point that they can take on any team as long as they know how to pick apart their defensive and offensive strategy?" Takeda speaks, writing quickly.

"Yes, to an extent. Asahi knows how to break through their blockers with some spikes and Yuu can receive some of the blocked balls and difficult spikes, so they're not completely powerless. Daichi is pretty solid so I'm not worried about him either, but most everyone has things to work on." Miu finished, considering possible ways to work on things.

"I see. Well Nekoma's setter certainly doesn't seem close to the level of skill Kageyama has, but he's still a very strong setter." Takeda pushes his glasses up. 

"Kenma is good because of his team. They send the receives to him and don't make him work hard to send spikes, he has more time to know what to do with the ball. Kageyama has the time and skill to assess and adapt to wherever the ball ends up. His skill holds Karasuno's team up, but Nekoma's setter has to be held up by his team." Ukai explains. Miu wouldn't have said it better herself.

The game itself is very close to an end as Nekoma reaches set point. Miu stands and begins to fill the empty water bottles up, knowing that it would be over in a moment or two. Shouyo calls for a toss and, hoping that he's outrun number 7, Tobio sets a ball to Shouyo, which is immediately blocked. The whistle blows, calling both teams to get water and switch sides for the second set. Shouyo walks over to Miu after having chugged half a bottle of water.

"Miu, can you help me deal with spiking? How do I hit around Inuoka?" Shouyo asks directly. Miu considers this.

"I think you should figure that out on your own. To be honest, I could tell you exactly how to get around his blocks, but then you wouldn't learn anything. Everybody in the court needs to be thinking and you've personally been relying on Tobio because of the sets he can set to you. You should figure out how to spike on your own if you really want to be a good volleyball player." Miu stared directly at Shouyo, who was surprised by the response.

"I- you're right. Thanks Miu, I'll figure it out!" Shouyo bounced off to the court again and Miu released a breath.

"Afraid you would've discouraged him?" Yuu asked from behind Miu. Kei was currently going to start, so Yuu sat stretched beside Miu. 

"Yeah. I didn't want to give him the answer, but . . ."

"I know. And Miu, we are gonna win a set, I know that you'd look at this pessimistically. But I'm going to dig up every ball until we score." Yuu flashed a grin before jogging to where Koshi, Tadashi, Chikara, Hisashi, and Kazuhito were waiting. Miu smiled at his tenacity, he was so stubborn sometimes. Although that was something that Miu had always admired. When she started to practice volleyball more than him, he'd gotten his own volleyball to surpass her and he joined a team first, so he had surpassed her soon enough. Miu smiled as she recalled the day that he took up diving and no matter where she spiked, he dug it up or got a hand on it. 

Miu sighed and sat down on the floor, crossing her arms over the bench and putting her chin on her arms. She loved to watch Yuu play, and when he did go in again, she watched how he moved when the ball did, anticipating each movement and acting accordingly. His communication with the team was amazing, but his playing style was so unlike how he normally was. How he received the ball so quietly, taking all the force and spin and redirecting it perfectly to the setter. Miu recalled seeing him do that for the first time in middle school and her own personal amazement. 

Miu watched as Karasuno fell behind Nekoma like she'd predicted and sighed, shutting her eyes, recalling that morning when she'd woke and Yuu's proposition. 

_"You can practice confessing on me so I can give you advice." Yuu grinned. "Besides, it's not like you haven't said 'I love you' to me before, how bad could it be?"_

Miu flushed again and buried her face in her arms. He was going to give her advice. What did that even mean? Was he going to criticize what she was saying or something? Miu hummed, considering this idea, telling him what she really felt, without him thinking that she was actually confessing, was that really a good idea? She had agreed despite feeling that it was bad, but did she even know what she would say?

Miu considered her emotions. She did love Yuu and the was about the one thing that she did know for sure. She admired him for this optimism, strength, kindness, how hard that he worked, and how he tried hard for things that he was passionate about. It was like he reminded her of everything that she truly loved before. Her love of volleyball for one. She was sure that Yuu would adore her music as well, since she only really loved the songs that reminded her of him. Miu even loved how much he got into her personal business, it let her know that he loved her too. Miu sighed.

"Are you tired?" Kiyoko wondered.

"Ah no! Sorry, did you need me?" Miu apologized, still sure her face was red.

"Coach Ukai is calling a time-out." Kiyoko explained. Miu sat straighter, watching all the boys gather around.

"Kageyama, I want you to try setting a softer toss to Hinata this time, let Hinata have more freedom in the air. Otherwise I think you guys are doing fine out there. Strengthen your defense, keep working and keep attacking." Ukai encourages. 

"Can I add something?" Miu yells from the bench, grinning.

"I turn it over to the Junior Coach over there." Ukai grins.

"Thanks. Watch the setter and watch their number 1, I guarantee those two are the ones always thinking and likely to pull things. Keep your eyes open, from what I've seen, they like to pull tricky plays, so eyes open. Also, Shouyo, with their number 7, I think you can outrun him." Miu winked and waved her hand. "Anyways, good luck."

"Thank you." Shouyo smiled before jogging back out. The team went to play again and I briefly watched them play, immediately noticing a certain pattern showing up. Karasuno had demonstrated all its tricks and plays, but Nekoma hadn't immediately revealed most of what they could do. After a missed spike, Daichi received the ball and sent it over. There was a rally that ended with Ryuunosuke spiking the ball and celebrating with Yuu. Miu giggled at their antics, continuing to watch them play. 

After blocking their number 7, Shouyo ran to the other side of the court and despite number 7 keeping up well, he was able to land a spike through and celebrated. He glances over to me and I give him a thumbs up. There's a short rally and the rotation ends with their number 1 in the front. I feel on edge all of a sudden. He is definitely going to mess with the rhythm of the team. Tobio tells Shouyo something and Miu deflates, knowing they'll return to the normal spike. They do and easily spike past Nekoma's number 1. Then, in the next Nekoma play, all the players start moving at once and Miu feels her eyes widen. She thought they'd try something like it, but never considered that they'd actually figured out how to do it.

"Back attack!" Miu yelled, but it was too late, the blockers had jumped and Number 1 with the rooster head had scored a point completely unblocked.

"How'd you know they were gonna do that?" Ukai scrutinized Miu.

"My mom's team faced something similar with a Brazilian team a little while ago, when all the players move, it's hard to tell who's going to attack, so the three blockers find three people at the net and the back person or back two people will be completely open to attack." Miu hums.

"Your mom plays on the national team?" Ukai rose a brow, skeptical.

"Well, used to. She still plays mock games sometimes and does a more local bracket. She's into coaching and teaching now, since she doesn't like to leave me alone too often." Miu shrugs. It was more information than he needed, but Miu liked saying it repetitively. It made her feel more open and trustworthy.

The game went on a bit and Karasuno was clearly shaken by the strange jumbled play that Nekoma had pulled, causing the team to make a few mistakes and gave Nekoma points that led them closer to their set point. Takeda and Ukai were trying to decide on what the team should do, but Miu didn't take an interest instead, she found her fingers tapping along the bench and creating a melody, which took her mind completely.

Miu loved rock music and found an even greater passion in attempting to create music that pleased her ear. Miu never prided herself on it, but years of communication efforts and seemingly pointless music classes gave her a very melodious and articulate voice. Her words flowed and her lyrics held passion. Miu wished she'd turned her love to an instrument but was yet to advance past only programs with the musical instrument sounds and composition. 

Miu was a cultivated musician, and a good one. She taught herself composition and blended sounds together, added her own voice and had a proper song going in no time in the past. On her computer was a file with all her songs and a backup in a flashdrive she kept in a lock box her mom had gotten her. Miu's lyrics were written down in her phone and backed up with her computer and with the flashdrive. Miu was excited for this one, it just _felt_ like it would be a fun song.

Miu briefly looked up to note Karasuno's resilience in revealing all the teams' skills and set of talents. She was proud of them, although she believed that they could do much better with the proper work. They were doing well, one more point would give them a deuce, but, as Shouyo went for a spike, their libero dug it up, another player got it away from the net, and, at the very last second, their setter dove for the ball and sent it to the back of the court, where it landed harshly on the ground.

"There wasn't anything they could do." Miu shrugged, already copying the beat into her phone and scribbling down a few lyrics.

"They avoided any major mistakes, and every attack they made worked well. Nothing went horribly wrong, Nekoma was just far more experienced and put together." Ukai explained. Miu nodded her agreement.

"Karasuno could be just as good as them if they keep working on their skills." Takeda added optimistically. 

"True, but they need as much help as they can get." Miu widened her eyes comically before turning back to her phone screen.

"One more!" Shouyo yelled. "Let's play one more set!" 

"Of course, what's a practice match without more sets?" Nekomata agrees. After their seventh consecutive set, most of the players are on their backs, which they really shouldn't be doing, and are close to passing out. Shouyo just keeps asking to play, his stamina truly seemed endless. Miu chuckled at his antics, having long finished her lyrics and was lazily leaning on the bench to watch them, every time she noticed the same errors or could understand them a bit better. As was the mind of the daughter of a famous volleyball player.

Eventually, Ukai is able to pry Shouyo from the volleyball court and the teams split off to their benches, the coaches switching sides to speak to each of the teams and give them advice. Miu follows and lies down long-ways on the bench, head turned their direction as she listens to Ukai and Takeda speak, noting what to not repeat off their speeches.

"Now, a word from our junior coach." Ukai tilts his head at Miu, who sits up, grinning.

"Hi, number 1, with the rooster hair and number 5, the setter, you two are terrifying." Miu begins but doesn't allow an interruption. "You two took some very average volleyball players and were able to make a team of them. There were plenty of sneaky tactics on the court that definitely will get your team places, but all of you were very talented. Your libero is very skilled and clearly works hard, your spikers are tactical and adapt with the set. 

"You're impressive to the point that I could guess you'd do well against a few college level teams, but you lack something outstanding. For our team, Shouyo and Tobio had a quick attack that worked well for all of five minutes. I advise you to develop something amazing to give your team an edge and you will definitely go very far places. Again, we look forward to nationals." Miu flashed a grin before heading back to Karasuno's bench. 

Both teams head to clean up and Kiyoko holds Miu back for a moment.

"I want to ask your help with something. I found an old tarp in Karasuno's sports closet and I want to get it ready for the inter-high tournament, but I kind of need help cleaning it up." Kiyoko admitted.

"I'd love to! Whenever you need me." Miu grinned.

"After practice will you come to my place for a while?" Kiyoko asked.

"Yep, every day." Miu offered.

"Miu, come help with this!" Yuu called from across the gym. Miu scowled.

"Are you an idiot?!"

"Hey! Don't be such a witch!"

"What'd you call me?"

"Wiiiiitch." Miu chased Yuu with a volleyball that he'd been trying to rack up, but had somehow gotten the side undone and they continuously spilled as he hadn't fixed it up. Suddenly, Miu tripped over a ball onto her left knee and let out a yelp of surprise and pain.

Miu felt tremors up her leg as she curled into herself, clutching her leg. Miu gasped in greedy breathes of air, holding them in for a few seconds at a time. Yuu was at her side immediately, holding her shoulder. Then Daichi and Koshi and Kiyoko finally, everyone else being told to stay back for rom. Takeda came in from his conversation with Nekomata and Ukai outside. 

"Are you alright, can you move you leg?" He began. Miu gulped and attempted to stretch her leg.

"It's a bit painful, but yes." She grinded her teeth.

"Can you sit up?" Miu did so, letting her leg fall flat and allowing Daichi to help her move it up and out. 

"Does that hurt?" Daichi asks.

"A little." Miu understated. Could she even walk like this?

"Do you want to try standing?" Yuu asked, still gripping her hand like she was going to fade through his fingers at any second.

"Yeah, help me?" Miu wrapped an arm around Yuu's shoulders and stood, gently applying pressure to her leg. It felt sore and like it was just five-six months after her surgery again. Miu huffed. "I'll be fine, I just over-did it today is all."

"Are you sure?" Daichi wondered.

"Yeah, come on Yuu, you apparently need to be taught how to pick up volleyballs again." Miu turned to the rack, her back to her concerned friends.

"Oi! Say that to my face!" Yuu responded.

"Is she really alright?" Miu heard Daichi whisper to him.

"Yeah. Miu hates vulnerability, so she'll appreciate it if you don't worry so much." Yuu jogged over to the rack, tossing balls to Miu, who placed them in the bin as they cleaned the littered area. Miu huffed when she thought of what he had said. Of course she hated vulnerability, it was weakness and it was mortifying. 

Later that night, Miu discovered Asahi outside bumping a ball against the side of the house and receiving based off wherever it went. Miu watched him for a while before a bump went wrong and it was sent to Miu, who perfectly sent it back to him, smiling sheepishly before standing against the side of the house.

"Hey." She greeted.

"Hey, what are you doing up so late?"

"Not much, just thinking."

"Are you alright?"

"Ha. You mean from earlier right? Yeah, I'm good, but it's so frustrating that I feel like a doll made entirely of glass. It's like I can't do anything and I just-" Miu cut herself off, smiling in such a fake way that Asahi could tell right away.

"I completely understand the situation you're going through."

"What do you mean? You're not injured."

"No, but I'm out of practice. I feel so useless when I can't get in there and play like everyone else. Messing up receives and not being able to jump like before. I was so out of practice today."

"So that's why you're doing receives on the house. Smart."

"I can't fall behind. And I won't stop doing something if it's something I love." Asahi seemed to realize something and immediately flushed. "I-I didn't mean to assume anything! Or patronize you, I was just-"

"I know, Asahi. It's a nice thought and refreshing to talk to someone that gets it." Miu smiled.

"Well, you're good company." Asahi smiled.

"You know, you look like a big brown bear, but you're actually a teddy bear." Miu comments, giggling.

"I get that, and variations like it, far too often." Asahi laughed. The two talked for a while and then an interesting topic was raised between the two of them. How they achieved this topic, neither would ever know.

"So, you and Noya?"

"What do you mean? He's my best friend." Miu smiles.

"It's just a bit surprising is all." 

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, it seems like he likes you a little more than friends do." Asahi shrugged and Miu was sure her face was a bright red by this point.

"Ah! No he doesn't! Yuu has always just been Yuu." Miu pouted.

"He looks at you differently, you know. And I'm glad, you're both amazing people." Asahi smiled. Miu quickly covered her face and claimed that she was getting hot and needed air conditioning. She fell to her knees inside, heart pounding and shaking her whole ribcage. 

_A little more than friends do._

What the absolute hell was that supposed to mean?


	6. Formidable Opponents

"Follow through!" Ukai yelled through the gym lined with the spikers. On the other side of the net, Miu and Kiyoko were handing volleyballs to Ukai and Yuu was attempting to dig up the volleyballs. Koshi and Tobio were setting by the net and the spikers formed three lines. "Go after every ball like it's your last!"

"Right!" Shouyo nodded. Miu sighed to herself, every day she headed over to Kiyoko's house and helped her wash all the age and stains from the team sign. They had even repainted the white so it was much brighter than before and then the black afterwards to make it more vibrant. It had started to look as good as new, but Miu found herself having less and less time for homework and she was very exhausted. The makeup helped her hide how tired she was, but at the end of practice-

"Hey, you better get enough sleep tonight." Yuu knocked her head with a drink. Miu huffed and took it.

"Yeah, I know, I know. I've just got a lot going on is all." Miu waved a dismissive hand. "You worry too much Yuu." 

"Hey, when are you going to take up my offer?" Yuu asked and Miu felt her face go red.

"Look, I don't know what to say, okay? I keep trying to work it all out in my head, but the words just kinda-" Miu looked at Yuu and felt her face grow more red. "Don't fit."

"Hmm? That's what I'm for. Mess up all you want and I'll correct it for you." Yuu grinned. Miu sighed, of course her childhood friend would take it so lightly. He was kind of an idiot after all. Miu smiled a bit as she finished packing up. Kiyoko was waiting for her at the door as well. Upon the realization, Miu stood up. 

"I'm gonna walk with Kiyoko again today, okay? And, I, let's practice tomorrow, the, um. My confession that is." Miu blushed. 

"Aww, who's embarrassed?"

"Shut up, Yuu!"

Miu fell into step with Kiyoko, the two walking in silence as they often did. They'd exhausted many topics and since they found themselves spending most of the day together, they usually had a good idea of what had happened. They were putting the finishing touches on the sign in order to bring it to practice before it was time for the Inter-high prelims. Surprisingly, Kiyoko was the one who started their conversation today. 

"So are you excited for Inter-high prelims?" Kiyoko asked quietly.

"Mhm. Tomorrow is going to be fun. I'm really excited. Are you, I mean, will you be comfortable talking to the team?" Miu had become accustomed to Kiyoko's shyness and found that by talking a lot, Kiyoko was encouraged to talk herself. 

"Yes, I think that it would be good for me. I know I haven't been able to connect with the team as easily as you, so I'd like to encourage them any way I can." Kiyoko blushed. 

"Well, I'm going to head home now. Do you want me to bring the banner tomorrow?" Miu asked, helping Kiyoko fold it up. 

"Nah, I can handle it tomorrow. You should get home now." Kiyoko walked Miu out and Miu sighed and took in the chilly air. Suddenly, she felt her phone buzz in her pocket and found it was Yuu. Shaking her head, Miu answered the call as she continued her walk home. 

"Hmm, isn't it late, Yuu?" 

"Should I be asking you that?" Yuu asked, huffing. 

"Haha, what's up then?" 

"Huh, just wanted to make sure you know to go to sleep soon."

"I will, you don't need to parent me, Yuu."

"Obviously I do." Silence ensued after, so Miu decided to take advantage of the fact that Yuu wouldn't be able to see how red her face would turning. 

"Hey, I've wanted to tell you for a while, but I think I might be in love with you. Please go out with me." Miu tried, feeling red color her cheeks and her head instantly turn warm from her sudden confession. Yuu was quiet for a moment and Miu feared that he might have figured it out.

"Oh, you're practicing! Haha, warn me next time! Right off the bat, I think that you shouldn't confess over a phone call. It's so unreliable and detached, you seem so cold." Yuu criticized.

"Oh, don't hold back now." Miu rolled her eyes. 

"Yeah and another thing! You should be more forward, don't say things like 'I think' or 'I might', you know? Say it with clear confidence. Say 'I'm in love with you'!" Miu flushed when she heard the sudden declaration from her friend and had to convince herself that he wasn't speaking to her. 

"So rude, Yuu. I'm anxious over this." Miu huffed. How would she ever get used to this?

"Haha, I've told you before, any guy would be lucky to end up with you. Don't worry, I'm sure that whoever it is is going to fall for you eventually." Yuu encouraged. But that wasn't what Miu needed to hear. Upon arriving to her door, Miu fumbled with her keys.

"Yeah, yeah, well, I have to get ready for bed now, so I'll see you tomorrow, yeah?"

"Yeah, we'll practice again at lunch."

"Geez, you care more than I do."

"You should always express your true feelings, Miu! You should always know that."

"Okay, okay. Bye bye now."

"Bye Miu~" Yuu hung up and flopped back on his bed before rolling around, holding his head. He was over Miu, in fact he was in love with Kiyoko. So why did his heart stop when he thought Miu was speaking her confession to him?

The next morning Miu found Yuu had walked to her house and was waiting in the kitchen. Only then did she realize that her mom had come home last night and was conversing with Yuu at the kitchen table. They had miso soup for breakfast. Upon noticing her mom, Miu rushed and gave her a hug, leaning over her shoulders.

"Welcome home mom! I would've cooked, you must be tired." Miu offered. 

"Oh, stop acting grown up. I'm the adult here, so I might as well act like it sometimes." Muta-san smiled and pressed a kiss to her daughter's forehead. "How's your Japanese fairing?"

"Eh, it's alright. Tadashi and Kei helped me a lot. I'm getting about seventy and eighty now, so I'm alright. Morning Yuu."

"Morning miss European rock band."

"Oi! Rude." Miu huffed, turning to her mom. "How did the match go?"

"Oh you know, saw a few interesting plays here and there. You kids come up with a lot of inspiring moves you know. I don't mean to sound like a grandma either, but some of these things were never tried when I played national games." Muta-san explained. 

"Woah, did you see anything that we should try out on our team?" Yuu asked, excited. 

"Hmm, a few moves I think, I'll send the notes to Miu later. You both should get going though." Muta-san stood, ushering the two to the door. 

"See you tonight mom." Miu pressed a kiss to her cheek.

"See you then. I love you! Be safe!" Muta-san called. 

"I will mom!" Miu rolled her eyes. "I love you too."

"Bye bye Muta-tan!" Yuu called. 

"Be safe too, Yuu." Muta-san called to her daughter's best friend. She smiled as they headed off, both poking at each other from a clearly upbeat discussion. It was entertaining to watch, but more than anything else, Kirimi Muta saw her daughter smile more than she had ever smiled in the last two years. She was happy, and extremely grateful. 

"Okay, okay, you've had the night to rest on your feelings, so let's hear it." Yuu commented as they walked, pulling Miu's ear. 

"Ugh, you're so annoying." Miu blushed before considering her word choice carefully. "I was drawn to your love of volleyball. Your passion only made me feel more attracted to you and before I knew it, I was falling for you. Please go out with me."

"Hey that was pretty good." Yuu responded, although Miu noticed the slight redness of his cheeks.

"Are you embarrassed listening to my attempted confession?" Miu blushed. She was equally embarrassed after all. 

"Of course not." Yuu rolled his eyes. "My advice is not to open with what you were drawn to. Start with when you started liking him. Being around someone doesn't mean that you're going to fall for them after all. I mean, I was drawn to you when we first met."

"Huh? Didn't we run into each other though?" Miu furrowed her brows, recalling her earliest memories of her best friend. And the implication that Yuu could've potentially liked her hung in her mind.

"Yeah, but before that. I don't know what it was, but seeing you made me want to get to know you, ya know?" Yuu glanced down to Miu, who flushed and turned her head. 

"You say that so confidently." She rolled her eyes.

"I'm telling the truth!" Yuu defended. 

"Okay, okay, suppose you are telling the truth, what does that have to do with my confession?" Miu crossed her arms. 

"Because that's not the first time you felt a genuine connection with him, right?" Yuu smiled. "Try it again, but speak deeper, reach into your melting heart."

"Yuu!" Miu swatted at him. "Fine. I . . . I think the first time I knew I was in love with you was when you first won a game. You seemed so happy, but, but more than that you were so determined to play better the next time. It was kind of funny, but there was no doubt in my heart. I definitely fell in love with you!"

"Now that was passionate." Yuu complimented as school came into view.

"Huh, you think?" Miu blushed. Her heart definitely took over. 

"Mhm, it was really good." Yuu asserted. 

"Hm, I'll keep working on making better then." Miu hummed. They headed to their respective classrooms and Miu told herself to focus as she attempted to take her best notes, but her head was on other things. She couldn't help but keep her mind on what Yuu must've been thinking about her confessions. She kept feeling embarrassed and worried that he'd find out she meant him. Trying to keep her responses generic was clearly giving her too much anxiety. 

Soon enough, lunch occurred and Miu told Yuu that she wouldn't be practicing again after having a very taxing day. The two headed to Asahi's classroom and picked up the third year to head to lunch. When they got there, Ryunnosuke was speaking fervently to the rest of the remaining team, all of which had a mixture of emotions. Shouyo gaped with wide eyes and Koshi and Daichi shared knowing looks. The other second years were whispering about it awkwardly. Tadashi looked nervous and Kei and Tobio were indifferent as always. 

"Yo!" Yuu greeted, startling the rest of the team. 

"Gah, it's them!" Ryunnosuke yelped and sat down. 

"Huh?" Miu rose a brow. 

"Hi guys." Chikara said, sounding different. 

"H-hello Mi-Miu." Shouyo greeted. Miu and Yuu sat down beside each other and began to eat, shaking off their teammates weirdness. 

"Oh, do you have squid dogs?" Yuu leaned toward Miu. 

"Mhm, have one." Miu held one up for him. Yuu took it and then gave her one of her plums. "Ooh, are these fresh?"

"Yep, grandpa got them yesterday while we were at practice."

"Nice." Miu grinned, popping it in her mouth. When she looked up, they were met with the credulous stares of the team. Miu leaned toward Yuu and whispered to him. "Why are they staring at us?" 

"Hmm, what's wrong with you all?" Yuu asked.

"N-Nishinoya-senpai, is it true that you and Miu-san are dating?" Shouyo asked and Miu started coughing immediately.

"No we're not! Who told you that?" Yuu gaped, surprised by the sudden information. 

"I heard her confess this morning!" Ryunnosuke pointed to Miu, who had recovered after drinking some water.

"Yeah, I'm practicing on Yuu." Miu rolled her eyes. "It was obviously his idea."

"Well, you're the one with a crush on one of-" Miu pressed a hand to Yuu's mouth and he realized what he was about to say. Miu blushed furiously, despite knowing that she didn't like any of them, the idea that they would start to wonder if it was them was nauseating for her. 

"Oh, Miu has a crush! So the confession-" Shouyo began.

"Was just me practicing what to say. That's all." Miu huffed, turning red.

"But you said after he won his first game, is it one of . . us?" Ryunnosuke gestured to the team. Miu sighed, there was definitely no dragging herself out of it now. Not knowing how to come up with a believable lie that would keep Yuu off her tail, Miu nodded and released her best friend. 

"Sorry Miu." Yuu apologized.

"It's fine." 

"Hah, makes sense that the shortstack is out of her depth crushing on someone who probably won't want such a short girlfriend." Kei teased. "Unless it's Hinata."

"Wow, like I'd tell you anything, rude beanpole. Yeah, I like someone on the team, what's wrong with that?" Miu shot back.

"Hmm?" Kei paused before a look dawned on his face and Miu immediately wanted to die, he was probably smart enough to have figured it out and that was the last thing she needed happening. "Fine then, can I talk to you for a moment?" 

"Fine." Miu sighed and got up, to Yuu's surprise. Miu tugged at her sleeves, following the tall blond behind the small structure that would lead to the staircase. Miu leaned against the wall, huffing as she crossed her arms. She was unusually annoyed by everything that was happening today. 

"It's Nishinoya isn't it?" Kei asked. Miu felt her face flame up. 

"I know I'm not that obvious."

"Ha, you don't even try to lie about it."

"There's no point, beanpole."

"So you don't care if I tell him?"

"Why would you want to talk to me first if you were going to tell him anyway?"

"I guess you do have a brain. Fine I have a proposition."

"What do you want?"

"I want . . Tell me how to improve as a blocker." The look in Kei's eyes was serious, even if he didn't seem to care too much for volleyball, but this question solidified Miu's suspicion that he did truly love the sport, even if he would never admit it to anyone. 

"Kei, if you haven't noticed yet, people are going to start wanting to train you either way. You're tall and that's something everyone wants in a volleyball player. Still, I know you're naturally a read blocker. The Nekoma game solidified that."

"What does that have to do with me improving?" 

"Oh don't tell me that you don't have a brain in your head." Miu noticed the look on Kei's face and continued. "Hone your observation skills and you'll start to catch up. As you practice, repetition is your only sure method. Some things you can speed up and others need time. Don't sweat it."

"Huh, well that deal didn't turn out to be as beneficial for me as I thought." Kei frowned.

"Haha, a deal is a deal though." Miu grinned cheekily before heading back to the team. She sat and continued eating, meanwhile she was being pestered by everyone on the team about who she liked. Miu just giggled and claimed that she'd never tell. 

After school, Miu and Kiyoko brought in the banner and Miu carried it to the upper floor to display it later. 

"Miu, what're you doing up there?" Yuu called, dressed already. Of course, Miu knew he was always a quick one.

"Hm, thought I saw a volleyball up here, I was mistaken." Miu laughed, descending the ladder. 

"Aren't you going to help us today?" Yuu asked. Every once in a while Miu would sit out their practices if she felt her leg growing sore. She shook her head, having not stretched after yesterday's practice and helping Kiyoko. Miu shifted to her right foot, taking pressure off her left.

"Actually there isn't much I can do to help today either, so it works out." Miu shrugged, tossing her jacket to the side and rolling up her sleeves. Yuu frowned at her excessive rings. 

"Do you have to wear all those?"

"Why don't you like them?"

"They don't suit you."

"How do you know that?"

"Because I've known you all your life." 

"Yuu."

"Miu." Yuu was giving her a harsh look and Miu sighed and removed the demonic looking rings, leaving the ones that were on her pinkie fingers. Yuu, clearly not liking something stepped toward Miu and began to wipe at her face, leaving only the mascara on her eyelashes. Miu dared not move, fearing that if she let herself believe that this was happening, then she would burst into flames from embarrassment. She allowed Yuu to finish before huffing.

"I didn't see a problem with my makeup."

"I know you like it, but if you really want to fall in love with someone, then you should let them see the real you." Yuu grinned before running off to greet the other second years. Miu cursed her weak heart, heading to bring out the balls with Kiyoko. For the rest of practice Miu was anxious every time that Yuu did something so, so 'Yuu' that she couldn't seem to remember how to breathe properly. 

"Alright, that was a good practice, now everyone head home-" Ukai started.

"Oh, actually Kiyoko and Miu had something." Takeda interjected. 

"I'm . . not so good with words, so I did something, with Miu's help." Kiyoko smiled at Miu and the two headed up the ladder and unfurled the banner.

"What's that?" Ryunnosuke asked to no one in particular. 

"Ready?" Miu smiled. Kiyoko nodded and the girls threw the banner over the edge, hooking it around the railing. 

"Whoa! I didn't know Karasuno had a banner." Shouyo gaped. 

"Kiyoko found it." Miu grinned to her upperclasswoman. 

"We decided to wash it in preparation for prelims, which is what we've been up to after practices." Kiyoko explained. "And-"

"Alright, I'm all fired up now!" Yuu exclaimed. Miu felt a bit hurt that he was so happy already, but concealed her feelings well. 

"Wait, there's something else." Daichi stopped the celebration and all eyes turned to Kiyoko.

"You can do it." Kiyoko said, blushing. She and Miu headed down the ladder, smiling. Immediately the team burst into loud cheers and pandemonium ensued as Ryunnosuke and Yuu burst into screams at the display of affection that Kiyoko showed the team. The third years were even moved to strong emotions, which was out of character for the people that Miu actually looked up to. She rolled her eyes and smacked Yuu on the top of the head. 

"Idiot, you're too loud." She scolded.

"Ryuu was just as loud." Yuu complained.

"Yeah, but I have to look after you, remember?" Miu stuck her tongue out, feeling normal again, or at least trying to. She'd kept her feelings secret this long, no point in acting like some lovestruck school girl now. 

"Ugh, do you have to bring that up every time?" Yuu huffed. Kiyoko blinked at the encounter before continuing to put supplies away. 

"Miu, is it true that you spent all that time at Kiyoko's washing the banner?"

"Mhm, and we redid the paint too, so that it wouldn't look so old. Are you excited to play tomorrow?"

"Yeah, we're definitely going to win!" Yuu asserted. Miu smiled. "Hey, can I sleep over tonight?"

"Huh, why?" Miu furrowed a brow as they headed outside. "I mean, you're always welcome, but is there any reason this time?"

"Of course there is! Before a game, I always used to sleep over at your place, remember? You're my good luck charm after all." Yuu grinned, the two of them joining the second years, Miu trying to calm her rapidly beating heart before joining them. 

"You know, Miu, I don't think Tanaka would mind if you confessed to him. Maybe he'd stop role-playing in the locker room." Chikara teased. 

"Oi! I didn't mean Miu." Ryunnoske sounded uncomfortable with the topic itself. 

"I see what you're doing Chikara, and I won't be letting on who it is I like, not even Yuu is allowed to know."

"Whoa, so serious."

"Oi! Is that an insult!"

"Like you're so scary on your own." 

"Come on, keep the peace, guys."

"That's out of character."

"Say that to my face!" As went the festive conversation between the second years. Eventually Chikara, Hisashi, and Kazuhito split off and eventually so did Ryunnosuke. For a few minutes, the two childhood friends walked in silence. Usually Miu found herself comfortable in their silence, but she currently felt more anxiety than she had ever felt in her life. She wasn't ready to tell him. Not yet. 

"So, what did Tsukishima want earlier?" Yuu asked.

"Hm, you mean during lunch right? He figured it out." Miu chuckled. 

"Huh, so quickly!" Yuu blinked

"Yeah, it surprised me too. But he's going to keep my secret, so that means I don't have to worry about him telling you." Miu teased.

"Aw, so stingy."

"I am not!"

"Are too."

"You don't know what that word means."

"Oi, rude!" They walked silently before Yuu spoke up again. "Are you nervous to confess because of me?"

"How do you mean?" Miu's mind went to the day that she had moved away and when-

"Do you think it would be awkward if you started dating one of my teammates, or . . or because of our kiss?" It was like Yuu red her mind. Miu had to admit that it was kind of annoying when he could read her so easily. 

"I guess I haven't really considered it that deeply." Miu lied. She'd probably thought about how the team would treat them in a million different ways and today during lunch was a perfect example of why she shouldn't confess. Why she should wait until high school ended for good. 

"Then what's stopping you?"

"You don't want the answer."

"Miu, I wouldn't ever judge you, as long as it's the honest answer."

"Well. I guess it's because I'm happy where things are. Training the team and hanging out, I've never had this much fun before. It's like being a part of the rowdiest family I know. I- I don't want to ruin that. I could handle any awkwardness and I don't think the kiss would matter." Miu tried to avoid any sentences that would indicate Yuu too much. Her last sentence was a complete lie, though.

"Hm. I think I know what you mean. Well then I won't stand in your way."

"Huh, what do you mean?"

"Originally I thought I would have to give one of my teammates a shovel talk, you know?" Yuu grinned.

"Ugh, okay dad."

"Hey, I have to protect you at all costs, you're important to me after all." Yuu winked. 

"Yeah, I know, I know." Miu sighed, faking her annoyance. The reality was that she fear she would never be important in the way that she wanted him to see her. 

"Hey Miu."

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"Where did that come from?"

"Just so you know."

"You're weird."

"Don't be mean!"

"I love you too, dork."

"So even if you get a boyfriend, promise we'll still hang out, right?"

"Is that what you're worried about? Yuu, I'd never ditch you." Miu rolled her eyes. "In fact, I'm pretty sure that any guy I date would have to be alright with the fact that you stay at my house about ten times a month."

"Well, you're my best friend. I can't help it. Plus, I love hanging around Muta-tan, she's so nice."

"You don't understand half the jokes she makes."

"So?"

"Dummy."

"Better than dirty-minded."

"I am not dirty-minded."

"You don't have to lie to me you kn-OW!" Yuu rubbed his head as Miu fumed, red-faced. 

"I am not dirty-minded. Just because my mom makes jokes like that doesn't mean I want something dirty to happen." Miu huffed. "The way you say it makes me sound like some harlot."

"I'm pretty sure anyone who knows what a harlot means isn't one." Yuu grinned. 

"Whatever." Miu said, but she was smiling. As they arrived ath Miu's house, the sweet smells of curry filled their senses and Muta-san was dancing around the kitchen, playing peppy music, like you would hear at a sports game. Miu happily hugged her mom before sitting at the table. "It smells amazing mom."

"Mind if I stay over tonight, Muta-tan?"

"Oh you're always welcome Yuu. And it's your favorite, Miu."

"Yay!" Miu clapped happily. 

"I heard prelims are tomorrow and I wanted to be sure that the two of you were well-fed."

"Thank you mom."

"You rock Muta-tan!"

"Ha ha, wash hands you two. You have time to set up your usual living room bed before dinner will be ready." As they got ready, Miu's phone buzzed and it was open, so Yuu could see the numerous messages that she was receiving from the members of their team, specifically more jittery members like Shouyo too. Yuu couldn't help but smirk at the notifications. 

"Wow, Miu, has your phone been blowing up since lunch?"

"What happened at lunch?" Muta asked. 

"My team found out that I like someone on the team." Miu said nonchalantly. 

"Yeah, they all want to figure it out now, so they're really nervous by the looks of it." Yuu scrolled through some of the messages. Miu stopped him by throwing a sheet at his head. 

"Hey, help me set this up, dummy."

"Okay, okay."

"Oh? And your crush isn't Yuu?" Muta hummed.

"Mom! No." Miu flushed. "How many times do I have to tell you?"

"Sorry, it just seemed the most logical. I mean you two do spend practically every second with each other." Muta-san giggled. "And after all the times I've left you alone, you're trying to tell me that you two haven't done _anything_ with each other?"

"Mom! PG-15 please!" Miu begged, feeling her face keep that same bright red hue. 

"Sorry to say Muta-tan, but we're both just inhumanly good friends." Yuu grinned. 

"Thank you." Miu sighed, pleading relief. If the night persisted the way that it appeared to be heading, there was no way that she would survive the interrogations of her mom. Muta-san always knew everything going on with her daughter, but crushes? She hadn't ever talked about those kinds of things before. It was always a terrifying topic to address for both sides and Miu was not ready to delve into her crush diary either. 

It would definitely be a long night.


End file.
